The Dixon's
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Story about The Dixon's: Beth, Merle and Daryl, their life and how their family sees their friendship/relationships. Merle wasn't killed by the governor, Merle, Beth, Judy and Daryl escaped the prison together after the attack and this is their life afterwards. (Now complete)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Merle/Beth anything. Wayyy out of my comfort zone. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of it! (Has nothing to do with Don't Walk Away or The Run)**

* * *

We all made it outta the prison. Me, Daryl, Judith and Merle. Somehow though we got seperated from Daryl when a herd was passin' by. Me an' Merle know he'll find us. He's to good at trackin' not to. We managed to find almost all've our group again. Rick, Carl, Carol, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob and Michonne. We haven't found Maggie and Glenn yet.

* * *

Me and Merle got real close. He saved me'n Judy after we got seperated from Daryl. Ain't felt this way 'bout some one before. Not even with Jimmy and Zach. Sure I cared for em. But I don't think I was ever in love with 'em.

Merle's sick. We found a community ta stay in. The leader's a man named Joe. It's really just an ole camp grounds with a few cabins on tha edge of the woods. We all like Joe and his group. Me'n Merle and Judy got ourselves a cabin. Rick was mighty glad to see Judy again, but agreed that her stayin' with me was for the best. "Go on in, Suga. I'll be home in awhile," Merle said, we're standing in front of our cabin, and hes gonna go talk ta Bob 'bout whats wrong wit' him. He ain't been feelin' well an' it's been close ta a week.

"Not a chance, Merle Dixon. Carol's got Judy for the night. I'm comin' wit' ya," I'm standing on the second to bottom stair, so their isn't much of a height difference 'tween us. I lift my head up the little bit extra height i need and press my lips ta his. Any protest he was 'bout ta mutter died on his lips.

"Damnit, suga. I hate it when ya do that. Cain't think proper when yer kissin' ole Merle like that." He smirked, forehead pressed against mine.

We're sittin' round the fire pit. Colder than heck out tonight. Merle's ta my left and Carl's on my right. My heads leanin' on Merle's shoulder and his arms wrapped round my waist. Carl's left hand is in my right hand. Our fingers ain't laced together. Just a friendly hand holdin'. I keep forgettin' how young Carl really is. He's still four or five years younger'n me. He'S been forced ta grow up to fast. He's bee. Actin' real young past few days. If holdin' onta my hand makes him feel better I ain't takin' that small comfort from him. Rick's sittin' on the other side o' Carl and Carol next ta him, with Judy asleep sprawled on her lap. There's a small rustlin' in the bushes couple dozen feet behind us. I feel Merle turn ta look, and I look too.

"Havin' all sortsa fun without me, aren't'cha Merle?" The familiar southern voice asked. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped up. I felt myself run forward and into his arms. He lifted me up And twirled me around before Settin' me on the ground. He didn't let me go for a second though. "Hey there, Darlin',"

"Daryl Dixon! I was all sortsa worried bout you!" I exclaimed.

"Weren't no reason ta worry. Told ya I'd find ya'll again," Daryl chuckled, tryin' to hide the blush that was creepin up his neck. In my ear he whispered, "so, you'n Merle, huh?"

"Not mad?" I asked, just as quiet.

He winked at me, "nah, saw it comin' a mile away, back at the prison. Couldn't take yer eyes off each other."

I smiled and hugged him again. By now Merle was almost next ta us and the rest of our family was movin' closer.

"Bout time ya showed up, baby brother. Startin' ta think ya found some thin' better'n yer family," he raises an eyebrow, nodding towards me and back towards Judy.

"Nah. Got stuck waitin' out a coupla herds." My eyes widened and I reached out for Merle's hand. He took it, and tugged gently on mine, pulling me into his arms. "Yer happy?" Daryl asked me, lookin' back and forth 'tween me'n Merle. I nodded, and I felt Merle nod too, and then rest his chin on the top of my head. Daryl shrugged and gently tapped my chin with his pointer finger. Winking he says, "ya better treat Ole Merle good, little sister." I laughed and watched as our group finally welcomed Daryl home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Due to popular demand I've decided to continue The Dixon's. I'm not sure where this story is going. I just finished Don't Walk Away, and I'm going to work on this until I've decided what I want to do for the sequel to Don't Walk Away, and maybe some one-shots on the side.

Please, read and review. I love to hear your thoughts!

By the way, this will be told in different POV's, but about the Dixon family. Once I get into the hang of this story the chapters will become a lot longer. Sorry till then.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Daryl POV**

It wasn't hard ta track 'em down. Only reason it took so long ta get to 'em was that I had to make a bunch o' detours and wait out a bunch of herds.

Merle left me little hints ta find 'em. If ya aren't an excellent tracker ya wouldn't have seen the signs he left fer me. Not that I needed 'em but it made getting' back ta them easier.

I finally caught up ta them. Found their campsite. I stayed outta sight, hidden by trees and watched 'em fer awhile. Weren't just gonna walk inta a trap. I watched 'em gather round a fire pit. Carol, Judy, Carl, Rick, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha an' the drunk, Bob. I watched as my brother and Beth walked ta the fire pit hand in hand. Don't surprise me any. Before we got separated cause of the herd I saw them lookin' at each other when they thought the other weren't lookin'. I saw how Beth'd blush when he caught 'er lookin' at him. Even back at the prison, I saw what they weren't even aware of yet. Then it was just the two of 'em and Ass Kicker for however long till they found the others.

Merle an' Beth sat down next ta Carl. Beth tucked 'er head onta my brothers shoulder an' Carl grabbed her hand. I never seen the boy look so young an' vulnerable. Not even when I had ta put a bullet in Sophia's head. I watched 'em for a few more moments, then I rustle the bushes around me and walk into the open, announcing my presence. Merle an' Beth turned to see what was causin' all the ruckus.

"Havin' all sortsa fun without me, aren't'cha Merle?" I asked as they both looked at me. Beth jumped up and ran ta me. I opened my arms an' caught her. I twirled her around 'fore I set her back on the ground. "Hey there, Darlin'," I drawled.

"Daryl Dixon! I was all sortsa worried bout ya!" She scolded me.

"Weren't no reason ta worry. Told ya I'd find ya'll again," I chuckled trying to not be embaressed by her worries. Beth Greene, always worryin' 'bout everyone. She hugged me again and I whispered in her ear, "So, you'n Merle, huh?"

"Not mad?" She asked, and I fought back a chuckle. I pulled back and winked at 'er.

"Nah, saw it comin' a mile away, back at the prison. Couldn't taker yer eyes off each other," She smiled as she hugged me once again. Merle finally ambled over.

"Bout time ya showed up, baby brotha. Startin' ta think ya found somethin' better'n yer family," He rasped as he nodded towards Beth and back towards Ass Kicker in Carol's arms.

"Nah, got stuck waitin' out a coupla herds," I watched Beth reach out an' grab Merle's hand. He took it but pulled her into his arms. I looked back an' forth between 'em and asked if they're happy. They both nodded an' Merle rested his chin on the top of her head. I shrugged and rubbed my scruffy ass beard 'fore sayin' with a wink, "Ya better treat ole Merle good, little sister," She laughed an' the rest of the group stepped forward.

"Good ta see ya, brotha," Rick said, clapping a hand to my shoulder. I clapped his back and told him "You too."

Everyone took there time to greet me and welcome me "home." Carol introduced me to the leader of the group that they've been staying with here. I noticed the way Carol's hands lingered on his arm. I stowed the observation away for later, when I had the chance to talk to her about it.

"C'mon Daryl, yer stayin' with us in our cabin. We got plenty o' room," Beth announced after a while of chit chatting with the group. I couldn't be more thankful for her breaking up this little welcome party. I nodded ta her, and followed her an' Merle to their cabin. It's only about ten yards back from the fire pit.

The cabins got two bedrooms an' a kitchen an' living room combo, an' a decent sized bathroom. "We've even got hot water," Beth said, as she pointed out all the features of the little cabin. "This one's yer room. We've got tha other one 'cross the way,"

"I ain't gonna hear ya'll's bull shit, right?" I grumbled, starin' at my brother. His laughter told me I was in fer a world of trouble livin' in the same cabin as them. Beth turned a bright shade of red an' playfully nudged Merle in the stomach and glared at me, before her face split into that big ole smile o' hers. The one that can even make a walker smile at 'er.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merle POV**

"C'mon Suga, le's go ta bed. Let baby brotha settle in," I said smirking at my brothers expression. Boys gotta learn ta take a joke.

"Me-erle," She said drawing my name out with those sweet lips o' hers. "Leave 'im be,"

"Aww, c'mon now Angel, jus' a li'le harmless fun," She looked at me with her hands on her hips and that no nonsense look o' hers. I raised my arms in mock surrender. I turned and glared at Daryl when he started laughing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think yer pussy whipped, brotha," He said still laughing.

"There ain't no tamin' ole Merle," I exclaimed. Damn girl 'hmphed' and got Daryl laughin' even more. "What'cha hmphing fer, girlie?" She glared at me then turned to Daryl and said "Good night, Dar. 'M glad yer back," She leaned in an' hugged him too before she turned around and stalked off to our bedroom, her pert ass swayin'. I watched her go till my brotha snickered. I looked back at 'im, raisin' an eyebrow.

"Yer in trouble,"

"Tha fuck ya talkin' 'bout, boy?"

"Yer woman jus' stalked off all pissy ta bed with out cha, didn't say nuthin' to ya, neither. Whatcha think that means?"

I looked him up and down, thinkin' maybe he's jestin' with me. I can tell by the look on his face, though that he ain't. "What'd I do?" I asked, curious.

"Yer an idiot, ya know that?" He stated, arms crossed and he's leaning against the wall.

"Yer point, brother?" I tapped my bladed prosthetic on my leg impatiently.

"Ya jus' tole yer woman ya ain't tamable. Meanin' ta 'er she ain't ever gettin' married, or havin' her some babies. Ta a girl like Beth Greene that's what she's been dreamin' o' since she was a little girl," He waited a moment 'fore talkin' some more. "I know fer a fact that's all she ever wanted. Ta be able ta find love an' havva family. Won't surprise me none if yer locked outta yer own room tonight,"

"Ah hell," I said, looking towards our bedroom door. Suga better not have locked me outta our room. My eyes narrowed, an' I felt my self gettin' frustrated. Who knew this relationship shit would be so damned complicated. Ain't no surprise I'm already fucking shit up. I barely kept myself from swinging when Daryl's hand fell onta my shoulder. Damned lucky I knew it was him an' he didn't startle me. Little brother might end up more like ole Merle than he'd like.

"Word o' advice?" He asked. I grunted. He took it as me sayin' to spill it. "think 'fore ya speak," He turned an' picked his bag up before walkin' into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Fuck," I grumbled and ran my hand through my military length, short, curly graying-brown hair. I made my way to the bedroom door. I tried the handle an' baby brotha was right. Little vixen locked me outta our room! Fuck again! "C'mon, Suga, open tha door," I called to her through the door, jiggling the handle.

"Sleep on the couch, Merle Dixon," She called back.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" I ain't sleepin' on no damned couch! I got me a perfectly good bed!"

"Not tonight ya don't. Best make ya self a bed on the floor. Extra blankets in the closet," She called out. I sighed in exasperation. I got half a mind to pick the lock on this damn door. It'd only take me a minute. Probably jus' land me in more hot water.

"Cain't we talk about this, darlin'?" I asked, voice filled with honey.

"Nothin' ya can say that's gonna change my mind tonight. Good night, Merle."

* * *

Damn wretch snuck outta the house 'fore I got up. Shit, baby brotha was up 'fore me too. They both managed ta get past me. Blame it on the fact I tossed an' turned half the damn night tryna get comfy on the damn floor.

I got dressed an' made my way out to the fire pit where everyone gathers in the mornings, to split up the days work. Sugar's sittin' between Daryl an' Carol, smilin' like she didn't make me sleep on the damned floor. I walked over to them an' stood in front o' her.

"How'd ya sleep, brotha?" Daryl mouthed off, smirking.

"Watch yer self, baby brotha. I ain't in tha mood ta put up wit' yer shit," I answered. Carol looked back an' forth 'tween the three of us. "Ya gonna talk ta me yet, suga?" I asked, "Or ya gonna make me sleep on the fuckin' floor again?"

"I'm going to go see what Joe's up to…" She said, getting up an' scurrying off, earning her nickname Mouse all over again.

"Dunno," She said, after Mouse walked off.

"Think yer gonna have ta beg, Merle," The fucker laughed.

"Dixon's don't beg fer nothin'," I snarled.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" He asked, nodding towards my little angel. I leaned down and grabbed her hand, yanking her up to me. I pulled her away from my brother and the rest o' this nosey ass group.

"Ya know I didn't mean nothin' by what I said, suga," I said, looking at her. Her eyes were darker than the sky right 'fore a storm. Fuck, that wasn't the right thing to say, either.

"What're we doin' here, Merle, if ya ain't 'tamable', like ya said? 'M just somebody ta keep yer bed warm at night?" Fuck, she looks like she's gonna cry.

"That ain't it an' ya know it!"

"I don't know much o' anythin', or didn't ya notice," Fuck if she ain't sassy an' pissed off, still lookin' like she's gonna cry.

"I ain't good at this relationship bull shit. Tole ya before I ain't cut out for this shit, never been much fer relationships. 'm tryin' here. Yer to good fer me, darlin'," I took a breath and cupped her cheek with my hand. "Ain't nobody but ya fer me. Not gonna be anyone else, an' sure as hell gonna make ya as happy as I can. If ya wanna get married we will, baby doll. Consider ya my wife as it is,"

"Ya mean that, not jus' sayin' it ta make me happy?"

"Hell nah. Ain't that stupid. Don' lie jus' ta make ya feel better. Sayin' it cuz it's true,"

"Ya love me, Merle?" She asked, her voice all soft and trembly.

"I love ya, darlin'," I told her, leaning down an' kissin' her. She pressed her body up close to mine. "I get ta sleep in our bed tonight?" I asked into her mouth. I felt her lips quirk up in a smile.

* * *

So, what'd ya'll think? Told you the chapters would get longer as I figure out what I want to do, and how I want to write the characters.

Bear with me and how I'm writing Merle. Im not sure where I want to take this character yet, so he and I are getting to know each other a little bit.

If you guys have any criticisms or feedbacks that would be lovely!

See you all next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Carol POV**

It's barely dawn but I'm up. I've been by the fire pit since the first ray of light. Not long after dawn Daryl and Beth came out of the Dixon cabin. That's what we've dubbed it. Just like the cabin the Grimes and Michonne have is the Grimes cabin. Since we all knew that Daryl would live with his brother and Beth when he finally caught up it's only reasonable to call it the Dixon cabin. The Dixon/Greene cabin isn't quite right. Besides, Beth might as well be a Dixon. She's even got Daryl calling her "little sister."

They sat down with me at the fire pit and Beth and I caught Daryl up on what's happened since we each last saw him. I found it pretty impressive that Beth and Daryl were both up before Merle. He and Beth usually come out together in the mornings. Daryl was always one of the first people up back at the prison; it didn't surprise me any that he was up soon after me. Beth, she's a teenage girl. Even if it's the end of the world, she still likes to sleep later than most. Not to mention she's usually on Judith's sleep schedule.

I decided it wasn't a good idea to ask Beth where Merle is. She kept looking over at her cabin and the looks weren't the most pleasant. I noticed Daryl noticing the looks, and the smirks that came with him noticing. Something amused the younger Dixon.

Merle came ambling up to us and stood right in front of Beth. "How'd ya sleep, brotha?" Daryl asked him, smirking.

"Watch yer self, baby brotha. I ain't in tha mood ta put up wit' yer shit," He said. I looked back and forth between the three of them. I couldn't decide if I wanted to stick around and see the drama that's about to ensue from the Dixon's. "Ya gonna talk ta me yet, suga? Or ya gonna make me sleep on the fuckin' floor again?" Oh boy. Beth made Merle sleep on the floor? She's definitely been hanging out with the Dixon boys. She's gotten a ton of confidence since the prison.

Time to make my escape, I don't want to get in the cross fire of their drama. Not this one, anyways. "I'm going to go see what Joe's up too…" I said, getting up and walking away. I shot a look over to Beth, a silent good luck.

As I walked away I heard Daryl say something about having to beg and Merles snarl in response about Dixon's don't beg. Looks like I got out of there just in time.

I can't wait to get Beth alone tonight and ask her what this is all about.

Instead of finding Joe like I planned I went over to the Grimes' cabin and offered to take Judith for Rick. He's not used to having the baby over night any more. Beth and Merle usually keep her, but Rick took her so the Dixon's can have a free night with Daryl.

* * *

"What's this about you made Merle sleep on the floor?" I asked Beth, nudging her shoulder.

"He was bein' a jerk last night, lewd an' talkin' bout he ain't tamable an' this an' that. Made it clear this relationship isn't something he cares much about,"

My eyes widened in sympathy. "So…how'd you keep him out of the bedroom?"

"Went to bed before he did. Left him standing there with his brother. I went into the bedroom and locked the door,"

"He didn't just pick the lock or break the door down?"

"Nope. He tried ta smooth talk his way back in an' I told him where he can find the spare blankets. He was asleep on the floor when I got up this morning,"

"That explains why you two didn't come out together like usual," I commented.

She laughed, "I heard him tossing and turning and cussing up a storm every little while for a couple o' hours las' night. Sure he didn't fall asleep till late,"

"Beth Greene, you sound downright smug!" I playfully admonished.

"Guess I am,"

"So? Details! I'm living vicariously through you! Did the infamous Merle Dixon beg?"

I questioned her, feeling like I'm still a teenager myself, gossiping about boys.

"Not exactly," She said, than grinned. "I asked him if I was jus' a bed warmer an' he tole me that ain't it, and that he's no good at this relationship crud," My eye brow lifted at her using crud. I know that's not a Merle word. "And that there isn't any one but me, an' if it'd make me happy we can get married. But that he already considers me his wife,"

"You know we all call you Beth Dixon when you're not around? And your cabin is the Dixon's Cabin, not Merle and Beth's cabin or Merle, Beth and Daryl's cabin, right?" I asked setting the shirt I'm folding on the table to turn and look at her. She played with the clothes in the pile in front of her for a second before turning to look at me.

"Ya'll do?"

"Yup. It's a good thing, too. Means you've got a good thing going on. Never would have thought I'd see the day that Merle Dixon is tied down to something as sweet as you, honey. You've been real good for that man. He's been good for you, too. Daryl's rubbed off on you a bit, too and you him. You all have the makings of a nice family,"

"I wouldn't have thought so, either," She agreed. "Honestly he scared me back at the prison. Ya'll had me terrified o' him."

* * *

"C'mon Suga, get little thang an' let's go ta bed," I heard Merle say from across the fire pit, sitting with Beth between his legs, back against his chest. I guess they really have made up. I watched her smile up at him. Who would have thought Merle Dixon would make Beth Greene smile in that way. It makes my heart happy to see her as happy as she is, and to see the man that Merle is becoming because of her.

* * *

So, this story is really all over the place, and I realize that. I'm really sorry for that. I'm letting the characters make their own story as we go. I have no plot set for this story, the characters are doing their own thing. If you hate it, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beth POV**

"We need supplies," Carol announced as she an' I were scrubbing the laundry. I looked over at her in confusion. Why would she be telling me that we need supplies? I've never gone on any of the supply runs. Merle, Daryl, Rick, Joe, Michonne an' Ty always went. Sometimes Carl. She musta noticed my confusion. "Michonne usually handles this kind of run, but she's not feeling well. She's opting out of the run this time." Oh. We're in need o' those kinds o' supplies. The men always turn into stammering tomatoes if we talk about feminine needs. You'd think after all the disgustin' an' terrifyin' things we've faced they'd get over their aversion to it. Some things will never change.

"One of us is going to have to go on the run or we'll have to ask one of them to get what we need. Means one of us'll have Judy the entire time."

"I'll talk ta Merle about me goin' on the run. There's no way any of them's gonna handle that. 'Sides I wouldn't mind getting' outta here for a bit," Carol looked relieved; she hasn't left the camp since getting here. She always acts nervous an' gets stressed if anyone even mentions her going. Ty always offers ta take her place.

"Thanks Beth," She said. I smiled at her an' turned my attention back ta the task at hand. We finished our work in comfortable silence.

That night I settled Judith into her playpen at the foot of mine an' Merle's bed then I went out ta the living room ta spend some time with Merle an' Daryl. I haven't seen much o' 'em in the last few days, they've been goin' over the camps security with Rick an' Joe an' sometimes Tyreese.

I love every second the three o' us spend together, alone. The Dixon boys drop their guard around each other an' me. Every now an' then I have ta stop the two knuckleheads from beatin' each other up. One thing hasn't changed: The brothers still got a temper an' nothing brings it out more than each other.

"Merle?" I asked after they finished teasin' me 'bout how easy it is to make me blush.

"What's up, Suga?"

"I want ta go on the next run,"

"Notta chance,"

"Lemme try this again. 'M goin' on tha next run," I reiterated, eyes narrowing.

"Why tha fuck ya need ta go on the run? Yer jus' fine here," He questioned an' his voice was rising. I'm glad Daryl's chosen ta stay outta this.

"'Cause I got thangs I need ta get, that ya men don't have the balls ta get." I'm angry an' I know my accent's getting thicker.

His eyes narrowed, "Like what?" He started rubbin' his stump, like he only does if the blade isn't attached an' he's gettin' mad.

"Pads, tampons, underwear." Merle's face went white an' I couldn't resist a smug grin. "Should I continue my list?" Daryl snickered from the Lazy-boy across from the couch. I turned towards him an' glared. His snickers subsided an' I said, "Daryl Dixon, ya ain't any better'n him an' ya know it. If I asked ya ta get any o' that ya would wuss out,"

He raised his hands in surrender. I nodded at him ta acknowledge my small victory.

"The hell that sword-weildin' bitch don' get tha shit?" At least he didn't say any racist slurs while talkin' bout Michonne.

"She usually does, but she's sick an' Carol cain't leave."

"Why not?" Daryl asked.

"She won't talk 'bout it other than it has ta do with Ty, Mika an' Lizzie," I told him before looking back at Merle.

"Son of a bitch's tits." What a colorful vocabulary. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll get ya'll what the fuck ya need. Ya ain't goin' onna run 'less yer the last man standing." I quirked my eyebrow up at his use o' man. He back tracked, changing it ta woman.

I smiled at Merle an' Daryl both triumphantly 'fore I slid closer ta Merle on the couch. I got on my knees next ta his thigh an' placed my hands on his chest. I leaned my body inta his an' whispered, "Thank ya, baby," into his ear before kissing him on the mouth. When he moaned into my mouth I pulled away from him, but grabbed his hand an' pulled him up with me. I led him towards our room, tossin' a good night ta Daryl over my shoulder.

"Gonna have ta tell ya I'll get ya stuff more often," Merle teased as I shut our door.

* * *

The next mornin' I stood next ta Carol who was holdin' Judith as Rick, Daryl an' Merle double checked they had what they needed for their run. Daryl an' Merle sauntered over ta us with Rick right behind 'em. Merle stood in front o' me an' I wrapped my arms 'round his waist, tucking my head under his chin momentarily. I kissed him, lingering for a moment before saying, "Be safe," He smirked at me and agreed. I kissed him on the cheek before shooing him off so I could hug Daryl. I hugged him before telling him, " Keep outta trouble. I know how ya'll are." He gently tapped my chin wit' two knuckles.

"Don't ya worry 'bout us. Take care o' ya an' Ass Kicker. I'll bring 'im home to ya in one piece,"

"Yer the only one he listens ta," He grunted in acknowledgement. I watched Rick talk at Jude for a moment. "Keep 'em safe, Rick. Ya'll come home safe an' sound,"

"Yes ma'am. Thank ya for takin' care o' Judy an' Carl." If he still had his Sheriffs hat he woulda tipped it ta me. I patted his shoulder 'fore I took Judy back from Carol. I watched as Carl came runnin' from his an' Rick's cabin ta hug his daddy.

He's gonna stay the night in our cabin while they're all gone on the run, keep me an' Judith company, an' so I can keep an eye on him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get you guys this chapter. Next chapter will be Rick's POV. And it should be up tomorrow.

Also, be on the look out for me to be postin a new one-shot that has nothing to do with my Drabble series. That'll be posted in the next day or two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rick**

We drove for 3 hours till we found a town we hadn't already raided. Most of the drive was silent till Daryl, sitting shotgun, leaned over and flipped on the stereo to the CD. I looked over at him and he had a slightly sheepish look. "Fuckin' silence is drivin' me nuts,"

Merle guffawed from the backseat of the truck. "My woman getting' to ya, baby brotha?" I chuckled too. Beth may be with the older Dixon but she's become the younger Dixon's best friend, too. She's had a huge impact on both of their lives and everyone she comes in contact with. She got that talent from her daddy, being able to touch a persons life in such a way.

* * *

We parked at the top of the main street. I long ago stopped paying attention to street names and the names of cities. We don't stay long enough for them to matter and it's not like the names matter now. We decided that Daryl would scavenge on the left hand side of the street and Merle and I would team up to get the right hand side. It looked like most of the shops on the right were offices, with a little boutique, a toy store called Pegasus, (I planned on stopping in there for some toys for Carl and Judith after we got the important items), a mini-mart, a Tae-Kwon-Do studio and a store similar to Bartell's but much smaller.

Merle and I could easily go off on our own, but we decided it would be best if we stuck together to clear the stores, and then split up to get the items we need. In the end we didn't bother splitting up. We worked well together. A year and a half ago we wouldn't have worked well like this-not without fighting like a couple of teenage girls over a boy-. We worked out our differences when he returned Judith to me and kept Beth safe, keeping and loving them both. Somewhere along the line he forgave me for the loss of his hand and any other grievances he had.

We started in the mini-mart. I pounded on the window with my elbow and waited the allotted five minutes to see if any walkers were attracted to the noise. Shortly before the time was up a male walked into the door, pressing his face against the glass, leaving a slimy-gooey mess. I opened the door and Merle ducked in, making short work of it with his arm-blade. We walked the entirety of the store before splitting the aisles to find anything worthwhile.

The shelves were half empty. Most of what's left is crap we can't use. I gathered what we could and left it by the entrance before going to find Merle. I had finished quicker than intended. I found Merle in the feminine aisle, staring down packages of tampons. I laughed hard enough that I had to brace my hands on my knees. "Quit yer fuckin' laughin', it ain't that funny." If I didn't know better I'd say Merle Dixon is embarrassed! I fought to reign in the laughter, years of being a cop helping. They trained you to control your expressions and your emotions.

Twenty seconds is how long it took to control myself. "Ya need some help choosing?" I couldn't resist teasing.

"In over my fuckin' head here. Fuckin' tricked me inta this shit,"

"How'd she manage that?" I was genuinely curious.

"Called us pussies,"

"Ya mean to tell me that little Beth Greene used the word 'pussies'?"

He looked down at his feet for a second and I wondered if he was going to answer. "'Er words were wusses, but same fuckin' thang! I never been accused o' bein' a pussy before,"

"This for all the woman at camp or just your woman?" I chose to ignore his obviously hurt feelings on the subject. Beth could soothe his ego when we get home.

"All o' 'em,"

I looked at the selection on the shelf. "Might as well take it all. One o' 'em will need some of this stuff at some point or another," I advised. I helped him throw boxes of tampons, pads and other products into bags.

"Fuck. I owe ya one,"

I shook my head at the other man. "Naw, ya do enough for me, man. You and Beth keep my daughter all night as well as help out with her during the day. Least I can do,"

He let out a laugh before turning serious again, "Ya know that kids about ta say 'er first words. More'n likely goin' ta be 'Ma',"

"I know. She's Judith's mama now. Has been since Lori died. If Jude calls her mama I'm okay with that. Beth is a good mother." I've had this conversation before with Michonne, when she brought up her concerns over it. I figured Beth had mentioned something to her at the time, and probably said something to Merle as well. I'll have to speak with her myself. "You and Beth plan on havin' kids?" Merle looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Ya know she's going to want her own someday?"

* * *

"Ya see anything jewelry like in any o' these shit holes?" Merle said, as he and I stopped in front of his brother.

"Ya goin' ta make an honest woman outta 'er?" Daryl asked with a slow grin.

"You're getting Beth a wedding ring?" I asked, also grinning. Merle grumbled an affirmative. "Ya'll going to do any sort of ceremony?"

"Fuck naw, Sweet Thang said she don't want no fuss, and let me off the fuckin' hook. Jus' gettin' 'er a ring ta keep 'er happy she's already my damn ole lady,"

* * *

I watched Merle grab the bags of lady products and check his front pocket before walking straight to Beth. She wrapped her arms around him, the bags still in his hands. He stood there awkwardly till she let go. As soon as she let go he dropped the bags like they were burning him. She covered her mouth, trying to hold in the laughter when she saw what's in the bags. I moved closer so I could hear the words exchanged and her laugh.

"Ya'd think ya'd die the way yer actin' holdin' them hidden inna bag," she teased him, letting loose her laugh.

I walked up to them and nudged Beth's shoulder, "You should have seen the look on his face when he was grabbin' it." I mimicked his face for her ad she laughed hard enough to have tears streaming down her face. I didn't miss the glare I got from Merle for it, either.

"Ya done laughin' now, baby girl?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Ya, baby," She said keeping a straight face.

"Gotcha somethin'," He said. Her eyes brightened and she looked absolutely radiant. I watched him reach in his pants pocket and pull out the plain gold rings. Beth's eyes widened and started to glisten. "Don't cry, suga. Please. Thought ya wanted this?" I thought about stepping in and explaining to him that those are happy tears if I ever did see any, but it's more enjoyable to watch the elder Dixon squirm.

It took 30 seconds- I counted- for Beth to be able to speak again. "It's good tears. Thank ya!" She explained as she threw herself back into his arms. He hugged her back, mumbling something in her ear that I couldn't hear.

I turned away from them when Carl called o me, carrying his sister. He started talking animatedly about his overnight stay with Beth last night. I half listened to him tell me about their all-nighter. I'd have to thank Beth once again for being such a good influence on him and getting him to light up the way she does. I half listened to him as I tuned back into Beth and Merle, answering him in the right places. He was slipping the ring on to her tiny finger. She let out a girly screech, causing even me to flinch. I saw Carol and Michonne, looking a lot better than yesterday, beeline for her. "I'll wear mine on my dog-tags," Merle announced, seeing the woman heading this way. He pulled his dog tags over his head and handed them to Beth. She quickly slid his ring onto the ball chain before handing it back.

"What's all the excitement?" Carol asked, Beth's response was to lift her hand up and allow the gold to catch the sun. They started 'Oohing,' and 'Aahing.' I motioned for Carl and Merle to help me finish unloading. Carl glanced from his sister to Beth and back, probably wondering whether he should interrupt Beth or keep holding his sister.

"Give her to Daryl. He could use a break," I said as I shook my head at my son. Let Beth have her moment. In a few more years Carl will understand why it was important for him to leave her be at this moment. This is the one moment she'll have to gush over her "wedding" and her ring with other woman.

* * *

I had planned on a twist but it just didn't fit in with the way this chapter went. I'll get it in next chapter.

So, did I do Beth and Merle's ring exchange justice? Should I have given them more flair to their wedding? I couldn't imagine them making a big deal of it.

I had fun with Merle and Rick's exchange. I also had fun with Beth and Rick teasing Merle.

Some of the things in this, like Bartells? I have no clue if Georgia has Bartells. I know where I live they do.

I wanted to take Carl back a few years in his aging. I know he's about 14 but emotionall right now he's close to 12. I want him to be the sweet Carl we met in season 1, with a bit of an edge to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daryl**

"I got ya something," I told Beth, seein' her an' Merle on the couch. She sat up, pullin' her feet outta Merle's lap, he musta been massaging her feet again. I smirked at his guilty look.

"What'd'ya get me?" She asked, her eyes wide an' excited. I pulled a Hershey's Chocoloate bar from the inside pocket o' my favorite vest. "Think fast," an' tossed it ta her. Merle snatched it outta the air an' handed it ta his girl. "Aw, took the fun outta that. Girl's got good reflexes,"

"Sorry, baby brotha," He rasped, grinning.

"Mhm, my favorite!" She exclaimed. I love makin' that girl happy in any way I can. She's my best friend, an' my little sister. She's brought me back from some dark shit in these past coupla years. She doesn't put up with my shit, either. We started spending time together cause o' Ass Kicker, originally. But I found myself jus' goin' ta spend time wit' 'er. An' she started hangin' out wit' me while I was on watch an' workin' on our vehicles an' sit with me an' Merle at meals.

She made Merle wecome at the prison when I got 'im back. I tole 'er all the scars on my back, the first person I ever told. She didn't pity me or nothin'. In turn I listened when she was upset, let her cry all over my angel wing vest, she tole me about 'er life before, 'er an' Jimmy, 'er family. She tole me all 'er dreams she had, she was real ambitious. She trusted me, an' confided in me. I trained 'er 'fore we took the trip to Woodbury ta find 'er sis an' Glenn. Started trainin' 'er soon's we got to the prison. When I came back wit' Merle, after tellin' Rick I wasn't goin' back less he came too, she didn't talk ta me fer a coupla days. I felt like the biggest asshole cause o' it, an' ta be honest, she was parta the reason I came home ta the prison, riskin' bein' without my brother. Lucky fer me my brother pulled his head out his ass an' came back wit' me an' made good wit' the group.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Dar?" She asked, usin' 'er nickname for me. Only 3 people've got nicknames for me. My brother, but his names're mostly derogatory, 'er wit' callin' me Dar,' an' Carol callin' me Pookie. Rick calls me brotha, but that's somethin' different. I realized I was still leanin' against the wall, not far from the door where I stopped to toss 'er the candy bar.

"Thinkin' 'bout workin' on that bike we got last trip, in the mornin'," I said, the white lie settling hard in the pit o' my stomach. I'd explain what I was thinkin' when my brother ain't around to call me a pussy or somethin'. She gave me a knowin' look, too. "Ya wanna gimme a hand wit' it tomorra?"

"Sure. Rick has Jude all day an' Merle an' Ty were workin' on Joe an' Carol's cabin, so I don't have anything ta do,"

"Tryna steal my girl away, Darylina?" Merle teased.

"Nah, she was my girl first. Weren't fer me brinin' yer dumb ass home wit' me she wouldn'ta looked at ya twice, huh, Darlin'?"

She rolled 'er eyes at us but still agreed. "Sorry, hun. He's gotta point. I was his friend first,"

"Fuck, cain't ya keep yer hands ta yerself for five fuckin' minutes! Yer a goddamn horn dog, Merle!" I grumbled when he started kissin' all over 'er neck instead of replyin' to her. Beth giggled an' pushed at his chest.

"Knock it off,"

"Eh, do whateva. I'm goin' ta bed," I said, shakin' my mop o' hair outta my damn face. She wiggled out from his arms an' jumped over the back o' the couch. I smirked at the girls antics. She leaned up an' kissed me on the cheek. That shit still makes me blush when she does it. She insists we all say good night to each other an' spend some sort o' time together each day, an' eat breakfast together. Act like a real family. I mumbled a good night ta her an' Merle an' headed ta my room.

"Hey, Dar?" She called, when I was in front o' my door. I turned to look at her, raisin' my eyebrow. "If ya want, I'll trim yer hair for ya tomorrow," She musta seen me swipin' at my hair last coupla days. Fuckin' Merle started laughin' from the couch. She whirled around, "Careful, Merle. I'll untuck the sheets from the bed every night if ya don't be nicer to him!"

"Now, Suga. That's fightin' dirty. Ya know I like my sheets done proper. Military corners, baby. Fuck them hospital corners," He actually started whinin' 'bout his sheets. Fuck, who's callin' who a pussy? Beth turned around long enough to wink at me. I took that as my exit to escape to my bed. I kicked off my boots an' stripped down ta my boxers. Nights like toniht I wish I had an ipod an' headphones. I'd block out the sounds o' 'em talkin' an' eventually fuckin'. Beth fuckin' Dixon ain't quiet an' shy in the bedroom, neither is Merle. But I been listenin' ta my brother get off since we were kids. The joys o' sharin' a tiny ass bedroom wit' charmin' ole Merle as kids, an' livin' wit' him as adults.

* * *

"Ya know what I miss?" Beth asked me, sittin' on my bike while I'm kneelin' next ta it, fiddlin' wit' bits an' pieces. I glanced up at 'er an' grunted, showin' I was listenin'. "Music."

"Ya sing all the time," I know that ain't what she means. I looked up at 'er quick enough ta catch 'er rollin' 'er eyes at me.

"I miss sittin' in Daddy's pick-up wit' Shawn, windows down an' he's blastin' AC-DC an' Metallica," She had a far away look in 'er eyes. I knew she was lost in 'er memories. I set my wrench down an' leaned back to watch an' listen to 'er. "Daddy hated AC-DC an' Metallica. So, Shawn wouldn't listen to it at home. It became our thing. Whenever he had ta go somewhere he took me wit' him an' we'd play it as loud as we could an' sing along."

"AC-DC an' Metallica are Merle's favorites," I said, "Ya miss him, don't'cha?"

"I know. Ya, I do. Me an' Shawn were real close,"

"I get'cha," I thought about when I thought my big brother was one, an' she gave me a knowin' look.

"I got you, now." She smiled an' I gave 'er a genuine smile back.

I stood up, "Darlin' how'd ya manage ta get grease on ya cheek when ya ain't been workin'?" I swiped at the grease stain on 'er cheek wit' my bandana.

"Musta gotten it on my hand when I cleaned that bolt for ya,"

"Beth?" Me an' 'er both turned to see who called 'er. Fuck if it ain't her big sister an' China-Man. Beth squeaked an' I looked at 'er, wonderin' what kinda noise that was. Shock, apparently. She near fell offa my bike tryin' ta scramble off an' ta 'er sister. I grabbed 'er by the upper arms an' lifted 'er down. She an' 'er sister collided inna jumble o' limbs. I walked over to 'em next ta Glenn, shakin' my head at the blubberin' girls.

"Good ta see ya, China-Man,"

"Aw, man. We back ta that again? Thought we established I'm Korean," He groaned, but smilin'.

"Nah, just givin' ya shit. How'd ya find us?"

"Hunting with you paid off. I remembered the stuff you taught me. It was slow going and I screwed up a lot but I followed you guys, after I found Maggie." Good to know what I taught this guy came ta good use.

"Beth Greene, I missed ya so much." Maggie's words brought my attention back ta them. Aw shit. This ain't gonna end well when 'er sis finds out she's not only gettin' boned by my brother, but they got fuckin' hitched, too.

"Dixon," She corrected an' I kept myself, barely, from groaning out loud. "It's Beth Dixon, now" I felt Maggie an' Glenn's eyes go ta me, an' 'fore I could say anythang Maggie is in my face.

"I fuckin' trusted ya with my sister Daryl Dixon. Ta keep 'er safe and be 'er friend, not put a fuckin' ring on her finger and fuck her!" Her hands are balled in fists at her side, an' her face is in mine. I looked around wildly, hopin' for some kind of escape from this chick.

"I ain't done nothin'! Ya got the wrong Dixon! Jesus fuckin' Christ, woman! It ain't like that wit' me'n 'er! Ya know that!"

"What other Dix-? Oh," Her shoulders slumped as what I said sunk in, an' Beth stepped in between us. I took the opportunity to move away. Maggie's shoutin' got all our group runnin' towards us from the cabins, Merle in front, eyes all wild lookin', searchin' for Beth. He saw 'er an' went straight to 'er, an' I couldn't stop him ta warn him 'bout the elder Greene. His arms went around his girl. "Ya alright, Suga?" I could tell he was lookin' for danger an' knew the moment ole Merle recognized Maggie. Rick skidded to a stop next ta me, mumblin', "Oh shit," an all I could do was agree. This ain't gonna be pretty.

Merle's arms dropped from Beth an' he took half a step away from 'er. Maggie took a step in an' swung her right fist inta Merle's nose. I could hear the crunch an' winced as Rick an' Glenn echoed eachother with, "ouch,"

"Ya used yer one free shot, girlie. Next time ya plan on hittin' me ya best plan on killin' me," He growled.

"Well, this could have gone better," Rick chuckled, tryin' ta lighten the mood.

"Fuck, ya think?" Merle grumbled an' I couldn't help laughin'. This went better'n I ever expected it to.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was fun! I love writing the friendship between Beth and Daryl and the siblingness of the three of them together. It's so much fun. I know there wasn't much Merle/Beth interactions this chapter, but I felt it important to have some Daryl/Beth friendships going on. I wanted to explore that further, and having it be Daryl's POV suited my purposes for introducing Maggie. I hope how I played Maggie's reaction was something you guys liked!

I guess this kind of did a little bit of a jump forward, it wasn't really intentional. It's a few months past Merle giving Beth the ring.

Also, I want to address Tania Lbarbia (Guest) who has given me lots of love on Don't Walk Away and has transitioned over to this story to give me more love. I'm doing great! I'm going crazy- I have so much writing I want to do, including working on that AU, non ZA story you asked me to write. When I've gotten some of it written I'll post it. My favorite pairing is Beth/Daryl as well, but Texasbelle91 (great writer on here, check out her writings!) Got me hooked on Merle/Beth, and Beth/Rick. If you want more Bethyl check out my Music Drabbles, it's a mix of Beth/Daryl, Beth/Merle and eventually Beth/Rick. To Merle and Beth both family is the most important thing to them, so it felt natual to me that they'd have Daryl live with them, and they'd become a tight knit family, and that Beth and Daryl have become friends over the past couple of years. These 3 characters are kind of my babies and I love to write them. Thanks for reviewing! I strongly urge you to create an account with this site, as I love to reply to reviews and I'd rather reply via a private messge. But, if you don't want an account feel free to continue leaving me guest reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, Merle's got a a mouth on him this chapter. **

* * *

**Merle**

We got up this mornin' an' my girls all excited ta watch my baby brotha work on his fuckin' bike. Can't believe I'm jealous o' the little shit. He's able ta ride an' I can't cause I only got one fuckin' hand, an' cause I can't spend the fuckin' day with my girl like I wanna be doin'. 'Stead I gotta work on Joe an' Carol's fuckin' cabin with Tyreese. After breakfast I walked 'em ta his bike an' I kissed her. I don't think I'll ever get used ta the way her mouth tastes kinda minty with the smell o' strawberry shampoo mixin' in from her hair, assaultin' my nose. I almost said fuck it all an' told Tyreese he fix that cabin on his fuckin' own. Sweet Thangs gotten sassy an' talks back. Ain't so quiet an' shy no more, but she sure can blush still. She smacked my ass an' tole me ta get on ta workin'.

I worked on autopilor for hours. I made a few snide comments but mostly I was quiet, my head definitely wasn't in to workin'. It was with my woman an' brother. It's a good fuckin' thing Darylina can't hear my thoughts, he'd be callin' me pussy whipped for sure, an' I'd get all sorts o' shit for always tellin' him not ta get pussy whipped.

I got pulled from my thoughts by the sounds o' yellin'. I stopped hammerin' an' listened. The hollerin' sounded like it's by the gate. Beth. Daryl. I don't look ta see if Tyreese is follwin' me, I just run for my family. Daryl can take care o' himself, but my girl can't. It sounded like Daryl yellin'. Why would he yell? He knows ta stay quiet an' not bring a herd down on us. Somethings gotta be wrong. Fuck. Fuck. I knew I shoulda stayed with them today. I found myself fuckin' prayin' that she's ok, that nothin's happened ta her. Tryina keep images o' her covered in blood from a walker bite from my head. That's the only reason I can think why Daryl'd be shoutin'. It feels like I been runnin' for hours, tryin' ta get ta her.

Finally I see her, an' run straight for her, pullin' her into my arms. I barely took a second to check an' make sure Daryl's ok before keepin' my eyes on her, an' goin' to her. I asked her if she was alright, eyes scannin' tryin' to find the danger. I finally saw the newcomers. Aw, fuck me. Her big sister an' her Asian fuckin' husband found their way back ta our group. Soon as I recognized her sister I dropped my arms from around my girl and backed up. Maggie looks like she's goin' ta start spittin' fire. What did I just run into? That hell fire o' a girl stepped closer ta me an' swung with some fuckin' serious force. She fuckin' broke my goddamn nose! Ain't the first time It's been broken. Probably ain't gonna be the last, either. I'm seein' red an' it ain't cause of the blood drippin'. I'm fuckin' furious. I took a moment, forcin' myself ta calm down. Can't hit the bitch like my first instinct wants me ta. Beth barely forgave me when I beat the Asian, even though I was jus' followin' orders an' I didn't even know her then.

"Ya used yer one free shot, girlie. Next time ya best plan on killin' me," I know my voice was barely more'n a growl. The little blonde angel she is, she stepped back into me an' started checkin' out my nose an' shootin' glares at her sister.

"Well this could have gone better," Officer friendly fuckin' chuckled.

I glared at him, "Ya fuckin' think?" Fuckin' Daryl started out right fuckin' laughin'. "What the fuck ya findin' so funny, boy?"

"That went better'n I ever thought it'd go, an' I took the brunt o' 'er fuckin' words for ya,"

"C'mon. Let's get ya home so I can look at yer nose. I'll talk ta my sister later," I looked down at my girl an' realized she looks furious an' like she's goin' ta cry. "Who has Jude? I'll take her so long as some one will get _them_ settled." Her usually warm voice was all sorts o' cold.

"You don't worry 'bout Judith tonight, Bethy. You take care o' Merle an' I've got this," Rick told her, motioning towards Glenn an' Maggie. I glanced at my brother, his expression tellin' me he'll be going with ta the cabin. I'm grateful for that. He's better at dealin' with emotions than me, an' he can tell me what the fuck happened before I got there. I doubt she'll be much ta talkin' when we get home. She's bout ta start cryin' all over the place.

* * *

"Ya wannna tell me what all jus' fuckin' happened?" I asked Daryl as my woman started pokin' an' proddin' my nose an' cleaned it up. He quickly explained what went down an' her sis's accusations.

"I'm really sorry she hit you," She lip quivering when Daryl finished talkin'. I looked down at her an' she looked fuckin' guilty cause o' her sister!

"It ain't yer fault, baby girl. We knew it was comin', remember? Jus' didn't expect ta see yer sis. Figured she'd shoot me, not punch me like a fuckin' man,"

"Dunno why I didn't hink Maggie'd react like that," She said, a tear rollin' down her cheek. "One time she caught me an' Jimmy kissi' behind the barn an' chased him for a mile back towards town," Dunno which was worse, thinkin' 'bout her kissin' someone else or the way her sister reacted to it? Probably a good thing for that boy her sister didn't have a shotty with her. I'll figure out my feelin's later. Now she's got tears streamin' down her face. I pulled her towards me, an' made her straddle my lap. "Jus' hoped she'd be happy for me's all, I guess."

"Ya listen real good, baby. I'm only sayin' this once. It ain't yer fault. She's jus' tryin' ta look out fer ya. Shit, I think baby brotha woulda done the same thing about cha. Fuck, I'd punch me if I found out my baby sister went an' married a redneck twice 'er age. She loves ya. My face'll hurt for a few days, but Imma be jus' fine Gonna avoid yer sis like the plague, let 'er cool off, too." I wiped her tears away with the pad o' my thumb. "Now, you'n me are goin' ta go relax in our bed fer the rest o' the day. An' baby brotha is goin' ta make sure we ain't bothered. An' he'll bring us some food. Ya need some rest, ya look like shit, baby. Ya been sleepin' like shit, an' ya had some excitement today, an' ya been runnin' yerself ragged wit' the little one. Don't get ya panties inna twist 'bout me sayin' ya look like shit. Ya know I think ya look beautiful no matter what," Fuckin' woman all defensive about their looks.

"Nice save, brother."

"I ain't a complete moron," I rolled my eyes at him. At least callin' my self a partial moron gotta smile outta her. She got off my lap an' stood up. She went over ta baby brother an' hugged him, kid blushes every time she does that shit.

"Thank ya, an' I'm sorry she yelled at ya, 'ccused ya,"

"Don't ya worry none, darlin'. Me'n yer sis have an understandin'. I'll talk ta her. I'm sure Glenn's got 'er calmed down now," I nodded at him, silently thankin' him. "Next time ya come runnin' ta the rescue, look 'round first, dumbass. Coulda avoided some o' that shit,"

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm panickin' 'bout ya an' 'er gettin' hurt."

"Psh, don' lie. Ya weren't worried 'bout me, jus' yer woman," He smirked an' then chuckled, I knew he ain't upset 'bout it. I don't need ta worry 'bout him havin' hurt feelin's. I didn't say anything, just reached out an' scooped up my little angel up in my arms, makin' her squeal 'fore I took her ta lay down an' rest.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it from Merle's POV. It was interesting to write this chapter. It's not exactly what I wanted but I didn't know how to change it, or what to add to make it better.

What do you guys want to see happen in the next chapter? I'd love some ideas.

Don't forget to read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl

Tensions high around our fuckin' house this week. Beth refuses ta talk to 'er sister, an' Maggie refuses ta talk ta 'er. Merle's jus' avoidin' it all. A week since all that shit between Maggie, Beth, me'n Merle. On top o' that Rick called a meetin' for tonight. He's been talkin' 'bout doin' a big supply run. Sometimes bein' his second in command is fuckin' irritatin'. I hate all this responsibility an' knowin' people look up ta me an' rely on me ta keep 'em safe.

"We need to go on a supply run. We're low on just about everything," Rick said.

"What're ya thinkin'? Standard quick trip or an exteneded trip?" Beth asked. I half smiled at 'er, givin' 'er some encouragement. She's been ta every one o' our meetings since we got back together, an' she's slowly been addin' 'er input. She barely went ta the council meetings at the prison, 'er an' Carl weren't invited, an' when she did go she never spoke up.

"Extended. Two or three days. We need to get as much as we can," Rick answered "We're going to need a big group for this run."

"How many o' us?" Merle asked. Me an' Rick discussed all this already, but we hadn't told anyone, till now.

"Six, at least. Myself, Merle, Daryl, Tyreese, Michonne and Maggie. Glenn and Carol will stay an' keep an eye on things along with Joe's men. And I need Beth with my kids."

Maggie started protestin' 'bout goin' with Merle, an' Rick interrupted. "Enoug. I need ya'll to put your problems aside for this trip. You don't even need to speak to each other. Sasha an' Bob ended up volunteering ta go too, so we can make the trip shorter.

* * *

The first day o' the run went smooth as molasses. No drama wit' Maggie an' Merrle, no near death bullshit an' we found a couple o' cars that still run an' have full tanks o' gas. Today, the second day o' this godforsaken run has gone ta shit, an' it's barely started.

Maggie an' Merle've been mutterin' shit 'bout each other since they fuckin' got up. They need ta get over this shit 'fore I lose my my shit. My patience is wearin' thin.

We all split up ta search the town. We went further than we've gone before on runs since we settled at the cabins, 'bout 75 miles away. It's jus' a rinky-dink hole in the wall kind o' town, an' so far's I can tell it's barely been scavenged from.

Me'n Rick worked together ta clean out a pharmacy, not talkin' jus' workin', which I'm glad about. I'm sick o' chatter an' drama. Rick gets that 'bout me. Knows when ta keep silent an' leave me be. He knows it better'n my own brother.

I'm towards the back o' the pharmacy an' I hear a gunshot. I immediately crouch low, an' pull my crossbow off my back, an' start movin' towards the front. I keep my eyes an' ears lookin' around me for Rick so's I don't shoot 'im. I let loose a barely audible 3 tone whistle an' wait for a response. Rick knows me'n Merle's whistle system. It takes half a second to hear the whistle back, tellin' me he's ta my left an' judgin' by how faint the sound two or three aisles over. I make my way ta the front o' the store an' get under the front window. I wait for Rick ta get up there 'fore I look out. Two men I never seen 'fore has guns trained on Michonne an' Maggie. "Son o' a bitch," I whisper. I motion ta Rick, tellin' 'im I'm goin' ta the door so's I can hear what they're sayin'.

"What are a couple of fine lookin' ladies like you doin' out here on your own? Don't you know it's dangerous?" The guy sneered. I named 'im the Gonna-Be-Dead-Man to tell 'em apart.

Wish-He-Were-Dead said "Drop your weapons slow an' easy. That's it. You fine ladies will be comin' with us. We haven't had ourselves some fun in a long time." His buddy chuckled as 'Chonne an' Maggie set their sword an' guns on the ground. I looked around, tryin' ta see if ti was just these two jackasses, an' if I could spot the rest o' our group. I found Merle an' Tyreese peekin' out from behind a piece o' shit car, watchin' an' listenin'.

"Where ya gonna take us?" Maggie questioned, voice a little louder'n needed, means she's diggin' for information for us. Hershel's daughters sure know how to use their brains.

"To our camp. Little over a mile from here, goin' ta have some fun with ya tonight," Gonna-Be-Dead-Man said.

"Lucky for us we don't have to share ya with anyone," Well. That answers that question.

"I can get one o' them from here, but I ain't gonna have time ta reload 'fore the other starts shootin'. Gonna need ya or Merle ta take down the other one," I whispered ta Rick.

"I got the other one," Rick's voice was icy, an' his eyes jus' as cold. I nodded once 'fore I moved jus' enough ta get Merle's attention. I pantomimed the plan ta him, makin' sure he knows he's the fall back if somethin' goes wrong. I'm glad the men an' Maggie an' Michonne are down the street a little ways, an' the men got their backs turned towards us. I inched out the doorway, an' I know Maggie an' 'Chonne see me, but their careful not ta give me away. I move out o' the way enough for Rick ta be able ta have a clean shot. I aim down my sights, takin' a deep breath 'fore I pull the trigger. My arrow goes straight through the base o' his skull. Split second after I released my trigger an' Rick pulls his, his shots as true as mine, both men are splayed 'cross the cement. Soon as they're down Maggie an' Michonne are pickin' up their weapons an' our group all comes outta hiding an; stands in a semi-circle.

"That was too close. Get what you can and we leave. Now. We're going home. We aren't pushing our luck." Rick announced. "Those shots'll have a herd headin' our way any minute. Move fast."

* * *

A/N: Thank-you to Beyondmythoughts for helping me with the ideas for the next 4-5 chapters and bouncing ideas back and forth with me. Go check out her story Seven Layers!

Also- We're in for some fun with the next few chapters.

Reviews make me extremely happy and give me this rush of adrenaline that makes my muse real happy and it's easier to coax out chapters quicker. So review, review, review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Joe**

"Jake, will you go hunting and bring back something back for the stew?" Daryl usually hunts every other day for the camp, bringing back just enough to feed us for two meals. The others shouldn't be back until tomorrow and our supplies are dangerously low.

"Sure boss. I'll catch a squirrel or two. Maybe a rabbit,"

"Great, don't be more'n a couple of hours. Before noon." I requested of the younger man. He saluted me and went to retrieve his gear.

* * *

Jake came back in less than an hour with no meat, and looking worried. He came strait to me. "Sir, I found foot prints. They don't belong to us. And they aren't biter prints."

"Where?"

"Edge of camp, leads into the woods. I didn't follow them far."

"Good. We'll scout it out. Get everyone together," I told him, "Meeting at the pit."

"Yes sir."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"We've got outsider footprints. Surrounding the perimeter, leading into the woods. Jake discovered them. I think we need to scout why they are there and seem to be watching us."

"We'll go with," Andy motioned to himself and Luis, immediately.

"I'm going, I know where the prints start," Jake chimed in.

"Daryl taught me a bit about tracking, before. I tracked the group here. I can track prints if you'd like," The newest addition to our group suggested. It took me a moment to remember his name.

"Mighty fine idea. And it'll give us a chance to get to know each other. That leaves Carl, Carol and Beth with Judith here. They're fine."

"When are you leaving and how long do you plan on being gone?" Carol asked.

"Hopefully no longer than a few hours, just long enough to gather intel."

"We'll be fine," Beth smiled at the group. Everyone smiled back. That girl has more faith than anyone I've ever met.

"Than it's settled, we leave in 30."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter! Hope you liked it though. More soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Beth**

"Carl, will ya run to my cabin an' get Jude's blanket an' a couple of toys?"

"Sure!" He smiled brightly, before tipping his fathers Sheriffs hat back on his head. It's still too big for his head, but he wears it everywhere he goes. While I waited for Carl I played with Judith, her smiles big an' she's cooing happily. It only takes Carl a few minutes to come back. We talked about the newest comics he's read-Superman and Iron Man. Michonne always brings them home for him, an' I'm almost positive for herself as well. I let Jude play on the blanket with her toys while I worked on folding the laundry that we had drying yesterday.

Occasionally I interrupted Carl's talk about his comics to toss clothes at him to fold. This finally resulted in us throwing clothes back and forth. I had to refold everything, but it was worth it to hear Carl's laugh. He doesn't laugh much anymore. Carol joined us around the table shortly after the clothing fight.

"I'm going to check the fences," Carol announced after a bit. She's been fidgety for the last few minutes so I wasn't surprised. Having everyone gone is weird and we're both a little nervous about it. I offered to go with and keep her company but she wanted a few moments to herself. I can understand that.

* * *

I didn't pay any attention when Carol came back 'cause I was focused on quieting Judith's cries, with Carl leaning over my shoulder watching me. "Beth." Carol said, her voice wavering. I looked behind me an' saw Carol with a man behind her, pointing a gun at her back. Before I could say anything he raised the gun and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. I gasped, quickly moving so Carl's behind me, and I handed him Judith.

"Protective, ain't ya?" The man asked, with a smirk. I stared into his blue eyes, wondering why they looked so familiar. "Come here, Blondie. I ain't gonna hurt your kids. I just want you," Why does he want me? I looked at Jude an' Carl, wonderin' what options I really have. None, really. If I want to protect them I have to do what he wants. My knife is nothin' in comparison to his gun. Carl an' Carol both have guns, but Carol's out cold an' Carl's got Jude.

"What's yer plan, here?" I asked.

"Yer comin' with me. You co-operate an' I'll leave the lesbian bitch alone, an' yer kids. If ya don't…" He trailed off, he didn't need to finish his threat.

"Lemme talk ta…my son for a moment, please?" I asked. After a moment of hesitation he nodded. I turned to Carl, placing both my hands on his ace, making him look at me. "It's okay, Carl. Merle an' Daryl will find me. I need ya to protect Jude. Ya hear me, Carl? Protect yer sister an' help Carol. Everyone should be back soon. I need you to be strong. Take Jude to my cabin, an' then get Carol in there. Stay put 'til our family comes home. Tell Merle I love 'im. I love ya. Be strong." I kissed his forehead an' wiped away the tears that he was tryin' so hard to fight back. Then I kissed Judith, before walking to the man.

* * *

He guided me out of our camp and into the woods before my vision went black.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this one is short too! I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Also, if I didn't respond to your review last chapter I'm really sorry. I've been fighting a monster headache, and I barely got this chapter out, because of it. Just know that I appreciate every word you guys say and that you guys are the reason why there was even an update today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merle**

I jus' want ta go home an' fuckin' sleep. That run was a fuckin' mess, an' everyone's in a shit mood.

We pulled into the front gate an' I knew something ain't right. No ones around. I looked over at my brother an' I know he's as uneasy as me. "Where the fucks Beth an' tha kids an' everyone?" Daryl questioned, voicing what I was thinkin'. I didn't wait for an answer, I went runnin' for our cabin, knowin' if somethin' went wrong she'd get the kids an' hide in there if she could. I slowed ta a walk when I got close, an' Daryl fell into step next ta me. I could hear Maggie, Officer Friendly an' the rest o' the group. I know bargin' in if something happened will get my fuckin' head blown off.

"Suga, baby? Ya in there?" I called out.

"Carl, Beth! Ya in there?" Daryl called at the same time. The door opened an inch an' I found myself lookin' in the barrel o' Carl's pistol.

"Easy, tiger, 's jus' us," I said, starting to feel panicked. Where the fuck is Beth? Why ain't nobody here, an' jus' the kid opening the door? He pulled the door open more, revealing the baby in his arms an' tears runnin' down his face. I felt Rick shove past me, an' grab his kids in his arms. "Where is she? What happened? Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"Joe and Glenn took the guys scouting, they found footprints around the camp. They left me, Carol and Beth with Judy. Some guy made Carol bring him in, and then he knocked her out. He told Beth he wouldn't hurt us if she came with him." I started pacing. "She said you an' Daryl would find her. She said to be strong and wait for everyone to come back, that I had to protect my sister and Carol."

I stopped pacing ear the cabin wall. I couldn't stop myself even if I tried. I punched the wall till I felt someone pull me away. I couldn't hear anything anyone said. The blood pounding too loud in my ears. The pounding went away as I looked at my brother. He looked as pissed an' afraid as I felt.

"Merle?" I looked up at the kid. "She told me to tell you she loves you." My heart feels like it's in a million pieces on the fucking ground.

"We'll find 'er." Daryl said. I turned to look at him an' saw Maggie kneelin' on the ground cryin'. I felt a rage I've never felt before roll through my body.

"What tha fuck ya snifflin' on the ground fer? Ya ain't talked ta her since ya got here! Ya didn't care! She's been upset cause o' ya fer days!" I shouted, stepping in front of her. She looked up at me an' I recognized the Greene fury. Good, a fights jus' what I want.

"I didn't care? This is all your fault! I dunno how you pressured my sister into this but you caused the problems between us! You're her husband, aren't you supposed to protect her?" She hissed, stepping up and into my face.

"I was doin' jus' fine protectin' her 'til ya got here! Yer husband was supposed ta be here watchin' over her an' the kids!"

"Enough!" Officer Friendly shouted, pushin' himself between us.

"Ya best move, Officer Friendly,"

"Merle, that aint gonna get 'er back an' ya know it. Yer spoilin' fer a fight. Ya van fight after we find 'er. I'll leave without ya." Baby brother announced, hand on my shoulder. I'll be damned if he didn't grow a set, an' showin' it now that my wife's fuckin' gone. I looked between him, Rick an' Maggie, and agreed.

"Before we mount a rescue mission we need to find out all the details. Carl, when did Joe and Glenn leave?" Maybe I should change his nickname to Officer Helpful.

"Maybe four hours ago? They said they wouldn't be gone to long." The kid said, lookin' small an' sad.

"They're back!" Tyreese announced. I forgot 'bout him an' everyone else.

I scoffed, "Ya talk 'bout 'em loud enough?" I watched as Joe an' the rest o' the guys who went scoutin' come runnin' up.

"What happened?" The Asian questioned when he got close.

"My fuckin' wife got taken cause ya'll left 'er here with a coupla kids an' the short-haired bitch,"

"Beth?" His eyes widened, it was almost comical.

"Where's Carol?" Joe asked at the same time.

"Inside with Bob and Sasha, getting checked out. What did you find?"

I'm impatient an' ready to set out, Darylina is too, goin' by the fact he's pacing now.

"We followed a single set of foot prints for about two miles, then they just disappeared. Think it was a set up?" Asian answered, Joe pushed past us an' into our cabin. Daryl stopped pacing, an' at the same time we asked what direction the prints were goin'.

* * *

I told Daryl to have the kid show him where the guy took Beth from an' figure out his tracks an' to check out the tracks they followed. I'd pack supplies. I gotta pretend it ain't Beth I'm lookin' for, keep my goddamn emotions in check. I got halfway through packin' our supplies before Maggie came barin' in. "I'm goin' with."

"The fuck ya are."

"Listen. I'm not staying behind. She's my little sister. You an' me can put aside our differences 'til we get her back, then we can fight all ya want. Ya wouldn't be able ta stay behind if it were yer brother, would ya? I can't stay here. I have to help."

I wanted to argue wit' her, tell her no. I know she'd be helpful if there's more than a couple of people holdin' her. Besides Beth would probably find a reason to get mad at me if I didn't say yes. I hate ta admit it, but she's right, I wouldn't sit back if it was my brotha. "Fine." I got in her face. "But ya listen ta what me'n Daryl tell ya Ya follow our lead. Ya understand? This is _our _hunt. The bastard who took 'er? He's mine. Ya got that, suga tits?"

She kept her lips tight together an' nodded. Best fuckin' thing she's done since she fuckin' got here.

* * *

"The tracks were planted," Daryl hissed when me an' Maggie joined him by the gate.

"No shit? I coulda told ya that. Did ya find the real trail?" I asked him, rollin' my eyes.

"What the fuck ya think?"

"Don' get smart wit' me, boy."

"Whoever it is, knows how ta hide their tracks. Prolly a hunter."

"Gotta be careful then." I told him. We left an' I let Daryl lead. He was always the better tracker. He was able to learn this shit better from the ole man. Natural with it. We walked in silence for close ta two hours. I'll give her credit, she was quieter than I expected. Not makin' all sorts o' racket. "'M surprised ya ole man let ya come alone wi' us redneck pieces o' shit,"

"We trust Daryl, an' he wasn't about ta argue wit' me today,"

I snorted, "Ya got his balls inna choke hold, don't'cha?"

She looked at me like she wanted ta argue. "He's pussy whipped fer sure," Baby brotha said, chuckling. It's fuckin' hard ta keep focused on trackin', makin' sure we ain't missin' anything, not goin' round tearin' shit apart like I want ta.

* * *

"We're close, he's sloppy," I looked where Dayrl pointed, he's right. Usually is with trackin' an' huntin'. We walked quietly, stayin' off ta the side o' the tracks. We could see a small clearing up ahead.

"Circle behind?" I suggested, I'm not makin' the decisions for this. I know I'm not thinkin' straight, I'll jus' end up gettin' her killed. A terse nod from baby brotha an' Maggie an' we circled around before getting' closer an' lookin' in at the camp.

"I know you're there. I taught you how to track an' hunt. Ya think I left my trail that easy to follow accidentally? Fuckin' morons. Come on out, boys."

Thought I was rid o' that voice, o' that piece o' shit man.

* * *

A/N: I'm back to working on this story AND Your Choice. It was hard to write two different stories with Maggie scenes at the same time, and I was having some serious trouble with migraines. But, I'm back.

I'll have another chapter posted for this in the next 30-45 minutes, keep an eye out for the next update!

Thanks for bearing with me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Carl**

I don't mind getting left behind by everyone to stay at camp with Beth, my sister and Carol. Ever since the prison and almost getting raped by another bad group of men I'm happy to stay 'home' and not be so grown up. I want to spend as much time with my sister as I can. I had thought she was gone. Dead, and I'd never see her again. Beth and Merle saved her.

At the prison I used to hear people say in a few years me and Beth would get together. Ewww! She's like a big sister or even kind of like my mom. I secretly wish I could be like Judith and call Beth mom, even though I know she's only six or seven years older than me.

Everyone went on the run and on that scouting mission. Me and Beth hung out, Carol kept disappearing. I like watching Beth with Jude because I can learn how to take care of my sister too. It's nice. Beth doesn't treat me any different than she ever did, even when I killed that kid. We sat outside I talked about my comics and stuff while Beth folded the laundry. We even had a mini war throwing clothes back and forth. My mom would have been so mad if I'd started something like that before. Beth just laughed and enjoyed it.

Judith started crying and I watched as Beth got her calmed down. I didn't even notice Carol coming back from checking the fences. I guess that was my first mistake. I should have been paying attention. I should have helped with checking our fences. Some man had a gun to Carol's head. Before I even knew what was happening Beth got in front of me and handed me my sister. I didn't even pull out my gun! My second mistake.

The guy told Beth she has to go with him and he wouldn't hurt me and Judith. He called us Beth's kids and Beth didn't correct him. Even though I'm freaking out it makes me really happy that she didn't correct him. Beth asked him if she could talk to her son, and for a second I was confused, but then I remembered.

"It's okay, Carl. Merle an' Daryl will find me. I need ya to protect Jude. Ya hear me, Carl?" I nodded, "Protect yer sister an' help Carol. Everyone should be back soon. I need you to be strong. Take Jude to my cabin, an' then get Carol in there. Stay put 'til our family comes home. Tell Merle I love 'im. I love ya. Be strong." She kissed my forehead and wiped away the tears on my face. I was trying so hard to be strong, do what she needed me to do and not make it harder for her. She kissed Jude and walked back to the man. I whispered I love you too, but not loud enough for her to hear. That's my third mistake. What if I don't get to tell her that again?

I waited 'til they were out of sight then ran to Beth and Merle's cabin with Judy. I put her in the playpen in their room and then back to Carol. I tried waking her, but I couldn't. I dragged her most of the way to the cabin with out stopping. All the work I've done and running has made me a lot stronger but it's still hard to drag the dead weight of someone bigger than me.

I got her into the cabin finally and made sure she was still alive. I don't know much about first aide, so I can't do much. I promised myself I'd learn more.

I took care of Judith and kept an eye on Carol best I could. It felt like days went by before I heard people outside. I got out my gun. It sounded like Daryl and Merle calling for me and Beth. I peaked out the door, barrel of my gun out the crack just in case it's not family. It was them. I opened the door, exposing us. I felt tears rolling down my face again. Merle started questioning me, Dad came running up and hugged me and Judith. I explained everything the best I could.

I hate myself for not saving her. I watched Merle freak out, punching stuff and then yelling at Maggie. It's all my fault. I should have protected her.

Dad asked me questions, I answered but I didn't pay much attention. Then Daryl wanted me to show him where Beth was taken from. It was just me and him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let her get taken, Daryl. I let everyone down and I screwed up It's my fault. I'm sorry. You and Merle hate me, huh? 'Specially if Beth gets killed cause of me. She was trying to protect us. I didn't even tell her I loved her, or thanks for being a mom to me and Judith."

"It ain't yer fault, kid. You an' Beth did the right thang. She knows ya love 'er. You an' Ass Kicker. She loves ya more'n anythang. Don't blame yaself. Me'n Merle will bring 'er home to ya an' Ass Kicker. Ya ain't losin' another mom."

I nodded and we ddin't talk anymore, except for me to show him where we were and what happened.

I wished I could go with Merle, Daryl and Maggie to save her, but I knew I'd just be in the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beth**

I came to with a massive headache, in a small clearing. It took me a few ta remember what the heck happened. I dunno how long I was our for, but as soon as my captor realized I was awake he was crouching in front o' me. I realized my hands are tied together in front o' me, too.

"Have ya figured out who I am yet?" He asked an' I shook my head no. "Ya aren't the brightest, are ya? No wonder my piece o' shit sons like ya,"

Sons? "Yer Will Dixon?"

"'Bout fuckin' time, fuckin' dumb ass blonde." Merle an' Daryl both tole me there daddy was mean as a skunk so I didn't say anything. "I been followin' my sons for a long time now, watchin' ya wit' 'em. Got them all soft, actin' like pussies," He paced around me, mumblin' an' rantin' for a while. "Little bastards ain't worth anything, coupla fuck ups,"

How dare he talk 'bout them like that? "Those men are a lot better'n you," I said, without thinking 'bout the consequences. Will whirled around ta face me, his face bright red. Before I even blinked he's in my face. "Why do ya hate them so much?" Still not thinkin'.

I didn't see his arm move- I only know it did cause my head snapped to the side with the force o' his slap. I didn't have time to react, not that I could do that anything, since my hands are tied, before he punched me a coupla times. I spit out some blood from my split lip an' tried not ta cry. No one's ever risen a hand ta me 'fore. If Merle an' Daryl could handle worse from him, I'm not gonna cry over a coupla bruises an' a split lip. "Don't ya talk back ta me, bitch. Next time it'll be worse, teach ya." He stalked over ta the fire an' I let my head fall back against the tree. My eye is swellin' shut now.

* * *

I hope Carl an' Jude are doin' okay. Much as I want Merle an' Daryl ta save me I don't want them ta see their father. They thought he was dead an' gone. Joe an' Glenn should be back ta camp by now. Will they wait for Daryl an' Merle ta come back from the run or come after me themselves? Glenn won't wait. Coupla hours till nightfall.

* * *

Will suddenly stood up, lookin' into the woods 'round the clearing. "I know you're there. I taught ya ta track an' hunt. Ya think I left my trail that easy to follow accidentally? Fuckin' morons. Come on out, boys." He called out, teasing. I looked where he was focused an' saw movements. He sounds sure it's Merle an' Daryl.

I watched as Merle an' Daryl an' Maggie stepped outta the woods. Merle's face is red an' he looks angry an' scared; Daryl's shuttin' down, I can tell. He ain't as calm as he seems. An' Maggie looks confused. No one said anything, I dunno if they've even seen me yet. I don't wanna draw Will's attention back ta me, curled up against the tree still.

"Look who finally decided to join us," He taunted.

"Where the fuck is she?" I love the sound o' his voice. I didn't really think I'd be hearin' it again.

"That how ya greet yer ole man?"

"Naw, jus' abusive fucks,"

I tried ta call out ta Merle but my voice cracked from cryin' an' not drinkin' anything since lunch. It was enough ta get their attention though.

"Oh god, Bethy!" Maggie cried, taking a step towards me. Before she moved far Merle shoved past her. I couldn't see Daryl anymore. Merle knelt on the ground in front o' me, an' cut the ropes on my wrists.

"Shit, baby girl." He said, touching my face lightly. I tried not to but I winced anyways.

"Hi baby," I murmured.

"Ya don' look good,"

"Thanks, ya ok?" I said, dryly.

"Yer askin' me if I'm ok?" He chuckled

"He's yer asshole dad," I smiled, but it turned into a grimace.

"Imma kill the sum bitch, suga."

"I know, yer gonna do what ya gotta do," Of all things in this new world that's the lesson I hated to learn the most. Ya do what ya gotta do.

"Tell Dar ta get his butt over here, would ya?" He studied me for a moment, lookin' like he wanted ta argue. "Go on. Sooner ya get all this over wit'…" I trailed off, not bothering to finish. "You'n Dar need ta face this demon sooner than later,"

"Beth? Ya alright?" I forgot 'bout Maggie for a moment there.

"'m fine," I lied. I'm glad Daryl sat down next ta me then. I don't wanna talk ta Maggie right now. If I talk ta my sister right now I'm not gonna be strong an' Daryl and Merle need me ta be. "Don' ya dare shut down, Dar. Me'n Merle need ya. Yer better'n him. I seen how ya were few minutes ago, how ya tryin' ta be now. Don't ya dare."

* * *

A/N: This is shorter than I had originally planned but I decided to split it into two chapters. It was ugly otherwise.

Hope you guys like it, and I want to say thank you for all the well wishes I recieved over my troubles that I've been having. You guys are amazing!

I'll update again sometime on Sunday. I love you all but Warped Tour is taking precedence over my life for the day.

Don't forget to R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Daryl**

I thought tha bastard was dead before fuckin' walkers took over. I shoulda known he wasn't gonna fuckin' die. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon, jus' like Merle's always sayin'.

Soon as I heard his voice I felt myself shrinkin' an' turnin' into the coward I used ta be. I kept my mouth shut an' Merle ran his mouth to our ole man, jus' like he always did. I know I have ta keep myself from turnin' into the coward I used to be, flinchin' an' shuttin' down. I'm tryin' but it ain't doin' much good. Shit, I barely noticed when Merle spotted Beth an' went ta 'er. I'm too fuckin' lost in my head fightin' a goddamn battle.

"Get ya ass over there an' see her, lil brotha. You'n me got shit ta do an' we cain't do it an' take her home 'til ya do." Merle said, nudging me. I couldn't help flinching. I know he saw it, could see the look he gave me. Not pity. Never pity from Merle. I nodded an' went an' sat next ta her, fiddling with my bow.

"Don' ya dare shut down, Dar. Me'n Merle need ya." I looked over at 'er for the first time. "Yer better'n him. I seen how ya were few minutes ago, how ya tryin' ta be now. Don't ya dare," Her words made somethin' click in my brain, an' I actually took a look at 'er face. I started gettin' angry. "He's yer demon. There ain't nothin' good 'bout him." She paused an' reached a hand out fer mine. I let 'er grip it. "What is a man, who lays a hand on his lover and calls it tough love, tough love? What is a man who can't take a stand for his daughter an' calls it tough love, tough love? An' I know life can be so strange but I know I can make a change." She squeezed my hand while sayin' 'make a change,' "I'm gonna be around for ya," Sounds like she's qoutin' song lyrics.

"Lyrics?" I asked, showin' I'm listenin' an' thinkin' 'bout what she's sayin'.

"Mhm, ones I think ya needed ta hear. It workin'?"

I thought 'bout what she jus' said an' the man I've become an' my life before. I ain't gonna let 'er down. I gave 'er hand a squeeze an' a tight smile 'fore gettin' up. I turned to her sis an' said, "Give 'er some of yer water. Stay wit' 'er. Me'n Merle got somethin' ta take care o'." I didn't listen ta 'er answer, I jus' went and stood next ta my brotha.

"Ya good, baby brotha?"

"Yup," He nodded his head towards his wife, I knew he's askin' how she's doin'. "Goin' be fine," I told him. He nodded an' we both turned to face our father.

"Told ya if I ever saw ya again I'd kill ya," I remember him tellin' Pa that when he left fer good. It was when he started beatin' on me, cause Merle was gone.

"Ya always were full of talk, not much action, boy." He sneered.

"Shu' the fuck up, ole man," I spoke up.

"The boy does know how ta talk. Yer Ma died an' ya clammed up. Pity it's for this piece of shit."

"Talked plenty. Ya were too plastered ta know it, an' I didn't have nothin' ta say ta ya. Didn't need no other reasons ta get beat on," Dunno why I was defendin' myself.

"Ya got punished for good reasons,"

"That weren't no punishment. Plain ole cruelty," I told him.

"Did it for ya own good, cause I loved ya."

"Pfft. Ain't love ya did it fer." I said, as Merle scoffed.

"What the fuck ya know about love? Nobody is ever going to love you. Yer Ma sure didn't. I'm the only one ever loved you worthless shits."

"Leave Ma outta it," I said as Merle said "Know tha' woman over there's in love wit' me an' loves Daryl more'n jus' about anything 'sides her kids."

"I know how she feels about them kids a'right, an' how she is wit' ya. She's only wit' ya cause ya can protect her an' her kids-"

"Don't ya talk 'bout her like that. Yer fucked up, Pa. Ya wouldn't know love if it bit ya in the ass. 'M done wit' this shit."

"Baby brotha's right. Say goodbye to the past, brotha." I read Merle's face, knew he was goin' ta end it. I shouldn't feel relieved its gonna end but I do. I gave a short nod ta Merle, tellin' him ta do what he needs ta. Much as I want the fucker dead I'm glad my brother's the one doin' it. "Fer the scars on our backs," Merle said, pullin' his gun out from the his belt in the back o' his pants. Luck son of a bitch will go quick.

"Ya won't do it." Pa taunted, sneering. Merle pulled the trigger an' Pa fell ta the ground. I felt like the weight o' the world got lifted off me. Like that Titan, Atlas.

"We ain't buryin' him." I said, "Only loved ones. Walkers can get 'im."

* * *

Merle an' me grabbed his food an' anything worthwhile. Pretty much all o' it got packed into our bags. Pa never did keep nothin' that didn't have a use. Merle helped Beth ta stand up an' we took off back towards home. That shot will have any walkers nearby comin'. We weren't goin' fast, Beth's limpin'. Somethin' happened ta 'er ankle earlier, probably cause o' Pa, an' she's exhausted from him hittin' 'er. She hasn't said a word 'bout bein' in pain. Tough chick. Never worryin' bout herself, either. I handed all my gear ta Maggie an' kneeled in front o' Beth, back ta 'er. "Hop on."

"Ya serious?" She asked, an' I turned my head towards 'er.

"Yea, 's a serious piggyback. Now git on," I saw a tiny smile form, then turn ta a grimace. Merle tried ta protest an' say he'd carry 'er. I told him ta shut up an' walk. Maggie ain't said a single word this entire time.

It took us a third the time ta get home than it did ta find that clearing. Soon as we got inside the gate Carl was runnin' towards us from the watch post an' Beth slid off my back.

* * *

A/n: Can you guess who's chapter I'll be posting the POV for?

The lyrics I used are from the song Princeton Ave by Issues. I thought about using them before and the idea was reinforced when I saw Issues live for the second time yesterday at Warped Tour, where I got to meet Michael and Scout of the band. Michael is one of the vocalists and Scout's their DJ.


	16. Chapter 16

**Carl**

"Dad?" I've been pacing for a while. I keep trying fidgeting and getting back up.

"Hm?"

"What if they don't bring her home?"

"We got to believe they will," He said. I was quiet for a bit.

"Is it weird that I kind of think of Beth as my step mom?" I watched my dads face. I'm worried he'll be mad about that. He didn't answer right away, so I didn't think he heard me.

"No, it isn't. She's been there for you and Judith more than I have. What brought that up?"

"The guy who took Beth called us her kids."

* * *

I wandered around for a while, but I eventually went over to the watch cabin. Really it's only three walls and a roof, a little ways away from the gate. I stood on watch with Glenn. I want to be there when they come home. Me and Glenn didn't talk much, even though Glenn usually likes to talk. He probably feels guilty for going with Joe and them to check those foot prints. I don't mind not talking today. I just want to focus on looking for Beth, Daryl, Merle and Maggie.

"I'm sorry I left you guys alone when I went scouting," Glenn said, startling me. I forgot that he was here too. We hadn't said anything in a while and I was focused on the gate.

* * *

They walked through the gate just as the sun finished setting. I saw Beth on Daryl's back and I took off running to them. Beth slid off Daryl's back right before I go to them. I kind of fell into her arms, hugging her. "I'm sorry mo- Beth. I shoulda paid more attention and protected you" I almost called her mom.

"Carl Grimes, ya look at me." I looked up at her, wondering if she was mad about me almost calling her mom. "It's not your fault. I would have gone to protect you an' yer sister no matter what. Merle an' Daryl tole me ya protected Carol an' Jude, that's all that matters." I don't know why but I started crying and she hugged me again.

"I'm ready to go home," She said. I don't want her to go to her cabin yet. I want to stay with her.

"Ya gonna help 'er ta the cabin, boy?" I looked at Merle and nodded. I'm surprised he wants me to help her. Glenn kept trying to say something but Daryl kept cutting him off. "Ya can say ya piece tomorra. Tell Rick Carl's wit' us." I'm really grateful Merle wants me to help Beth to her cabin even if it's weird he said so. Merle's full of surprises. I really like him. He's been pretty nice to me. I remember all the stuff everyone used to say about him. He's come a long way since then. He's always nice to Beth and his brother. And he's nice to me and Judith, too. Glenn and Maggie left us and I moved so Beth can put her arm around my shoulder. I took a bunch of her weight and we walked to her cabin. It took forever, but I'm not complaining. I helped Beth into her and Merle's room.

I was about to say good night but she asked me "Where's that book you've been reading to me?" She has me reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to her. Says I'll have to be good at reading aloud when the world goes back to normal. It's a part of her 'classes' for me.

"Why do you want that?" I asked.

"Cause you're going to read to me while Daryl an' Merle patch me up." I nodded and grabbed the book. She motioned for me to sit next to her on the bed. I read to her while Daryl wrapped her ankle and Merle cleaned up the cuts on her face. When they were done Beth settled back and Merle lay down next to her, his arms around her. Daryl and me got up to leave but she told us to stay put, please. She asked me to keep reading and for Daryl to not leave. I don't think Daryl really wanted to leave in the first place. He kind of reminds me of a mother hen protecting her babies, except he's always trying to protect his little sister. I get that. Daryl shrugged and lay on his back, arms crossed under his head at the foot of the bed. It's a really good thing this bed is so big.

I read two more chapters before I noticed Beth was asleep. I looked at Daryl and he's asleep too, with his mouth wide open. I bet he snores like crazy. I looked at Merle, wondering if he's asleep too. "Go ahead an' put the book away. Best ya jus' stay the night there. Fuckin' slumber party anyways. She'll be pissed if ya go home an' me or Daryl don't walk ya. I know ya don't want ta leave anyhow. Think she knew it too." He whispered, being careful not to wake anyone up.

I always forget just how much he notices and can read into little things, and that he's always trying to make sure Beth's happy. He's always acting gruff and cranky butt he's really kind of nice when he wants to be. I'm real glad Beth married him. I'm glad she's got Daryl as a big brother too, to protect her when Merle can't. I want to protect her too. As much as I can.

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter was shorter but I've got a lot written already for the next chapter. And the next chapter for Your Choice is almost finished.

I want to also say, If you ever want to suggest a prompt, or a song, for me to write send me a message and I'll do my best to write something with it. You can always check my tumblr jazznsmoke for sneak peaks and hints about my latest posts, and you can suggest prompts to me there as well.

As always, thank you for all the kind words and reviews! I love them all!


	17. Chapter 17

**Beth**

Merle, Daryl an' Carl have been hoverin' over me all day. I'm tryin' not to mind it too much. They won't let me walk with out help even though I kept telling them my ankle is fine.

"Will you please find Maggie an' bring her here? I might as well talk ta her now," I asked Merle.

"Ya, I'll get ya sis for ya," He kissed my forehead before he left, leavin' me an' Daryl sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Carl. Why don't ya go see if yer pops needs some help with Ass Kicker? Bring her over inna coupla hours?"

I raised my brows at him, wondering why he's gettin' Carl to leave. He must want to talk to me about something. Carl agreed and took off after hugging me. "Ya got a reason for that, don't'cha?" I watched as his signature smirk slowly appeared. "Ya gonna tell me or I gotta pry it from ya?"

"Pfft, years we been friends an' family. Ya ain't been able to pry nothin' from me 'less I wanna tell ya," I laughed not bothering to answer him. "Yer Ass Kickers mama." I stared at him, trying to figure out what he's gettin' at. "Don't think ya caught it. Carl almost called ya mom when he was huggin' ya yesterday. Talked ta him 'fore 'bout it. Boy thinks of ya like a mom."

I thought about when me an' Carl were huggin', what he said. I think I remember him almost callin' me mom.

"Worried ya didn't know he loved ya an' that he couldn't tell ya thanks fer bein' his an' Ass Kickers mom."

"Why would he think I didn't know?" I asked.

"'Cause he didn't get ta say it. Felt the same way when my ma died."

"Guess I gotta talk ta him an' Rick 'bout this, huh?" Guess I kind o' think o' him as a son, jus' like I think o' Judy as my daughter. "Ya wanna have Rick stop by later, since ya'll won't let me outta here 'less yer carryin' me?" He stuck his tongue out at me, 'fore he nodded. Didn't figure him and Merle would do so well after everything that happened with their dad. I think so far they're too focused on makin' sure I'm okay.

* * *

"Hey, Maggs." I said as Maggie walked in. Daryl left real quick. Him an' Merle are probably still nearby.

"Hey, Bethie." She said, all quiet.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" I asked. I didn't give her the chance to answer, but she had enough time to roll her eyes. "Enough to break the ice." Figured we needed something to jumpstart all this- make it a little less sucky.

"Ya love each other, don't'cha?" She asked, after sittin' down. I'm glad we're not gonna beat around the bush.

"Yeah, we do, Maggs. He's gruff an' can be a jerk but he's a good man."

"Said some things I probably shouldn't have to him." I know my sister an' if she's even saying she shouldn't have said somethin' I know it's pretty bad. "Told him I dunno how he pressured ya into it an' that it's his fault ya got taken,"

"Maggie! Ya didn't?!" I questioned. I felt my jaw hit the floor. After findin' out it was his daddy who took me he must be feelin' awful. Maggie fueled his guilt without meaning to.

"Ya don't know how awful I feel 'bout sayin' that. I haven't been here long or seen ya two together much but I can see he loves ya. Jus' let my anger get the best of me. Ya know what Daddy was always sayin' 'bout it."

"Maggie Greene, that temper of yours is going to get you into quite the pickle one of these days." We both recited together, "You have to watch what is coming out of your mouth."

"I miss him," I watched as Maggie wiped away a tear.

"Me too,"

"We okay again?" I asked.

"Yeah, course."

* * *

"Peak out the window, will ya? They hoverin' nearby?" I asked Maggie. She got up an' moved the blanket on the front window jus' enough to peak out.

"Yup, Daryl's pretendin' to do something with his bow an' Merles just standing on the porch." We both started laughing. "They're both pretty protective of ya, aren't they?"

"Ya don't even know. Daryl's almost worse than Shawn and ya together. After everythin' yesterday I don't think I'll be alone ever again."

* * *

Me an' Maggie sat around talkin' an' laughin' for hours. Merle an' Daryl kept makin' excuses to come in an' check on us. The last time Merle came in I pulled him down to me on the couch. "Baby, I'm fine. Me'n Maggie are fine. I promise," I pressed my lips to his, ignoring the little bit o' pain from my split lip.

"Jus' makin' sure's all. Coulda lost ya yesterday, Angel."

"You can't watch me twenty four seven, Merle."

"Ya sure 'bout that, girl?" He pressed another kiss to my lips and I forgot to argue with him. "Ya done tellin' me otherwise?"

"Mhm," Another kiss. Merle pulled away from me when a pillow hit him in the back o' the head.

"I may be okay wit' ya'll but keep your tongues in your own mouths!" Maggie chastised. I grinned at her before grabbin' Merle an' kissing him again. Makin' sure Maggie knew there's tongue. "Ugh, gross. I'm sendin' Carl over with Judith."

I groaned, "Ya win, Maggie. 'Til I have ta hear ya kissin' Glenn again."

"Beats hearin' us." She said, eyes twinkling. I felt my face heatin' up. 'Course Daryl chose that moment to walk in.

"Rather be listenin' ta ya an' Glenn then them two. Fuckin' grateful we ain't livin' close quarters like before." He snorted as he walked in. So much for hoping he hadn't heard and wouldn't say anythin'.

"Daryl!" I hollered, an' Merle started laughin'. Maggie started laughing too. I haven't felt my face go this red in a long time. We're all gettin' along though. If me blushin' an' bein' embarrassed is what it takes then it's worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merle**

Baby brotha an' me've barely let Beth outta sight all day. Let her talk ta her sister with out me there. Don't think she knows I was nearby on our porch, makin' sure her sister didn't step out o' line. She called me out on hoverin' though. Kissed her till she gave up on tellin' me it isn't needed. Almost lost one o' the only things I give a shit about. Little brotha feels the same as I do.

Spent a coupl hours talkin' an' laughin' with my wife, little brotha, Maggie an' the kids. When Beth started yawning me an' Daryl shooed Maggie out and I got ready to walk the kids back to Officer Friendly's for the night. "Dad said Judith cried most of the night last night," Carl announced. I looked over at Beth an' I knew I wasn't taking the baby to her daddy tonight.

"Alright. Ain't gonna make ya both miserable," It took me a moment to cave, but her eyes brightened. Darylina started laughin' "Shu'up little brotha. Let's see ya tell her no," I sure as hell wanna see him tell her no to something like that. If she said to I think he'd bend backwards for her.

* * *

I waited while my girl said her good nights to the kid, hugs an' all that shit then kissed her real quick 'fore walkin' him ta his Pa's cabin. "Ya ain't very talkative, Tiger." Something's got the boys tongue. Usually talks my goddamn ear off when I walk him home. Even if I don't respond to half o' what he's sayin', he knows I'm listening even if I don't give a shit about his comics or whatever else.

"I'm really glad Beth has you and Daryl," I stopped walking to look at the kid. He kept walkin' for a second before he realized I stopped.

"Why's that?" I asked, curious.

"You make her happy. And you won't let anything bad happen to her. You love her. So does Daryl, but he loves her like I love Judith." He's matter of fact about it, and starts walking. 'Cept for Maggie no one's said much 'bout mine an' Beth's relationship. Let alone that they're glad me an' my brotha are in her life. Ya can tell he's sincere 'bout what he's saying. He looked at me earnestly.

"That all that's on yer mind, kid?" Might as well ask, that ain't the only thing keeping the boy from chatting my ear off. Officer Friendly isn't the best with his kids, not sure the man would even notice his kid being quiet for a change. Most shit falls to Beth with them kids. Not that she minds, me either for that matter. If I can figure out what's wrong an' take care of it 'fore she notices something's wrong with him, and stresses out about it the happier I'll be. Officer Friendly an' Mouse are always saying 'Happy wife, happy life.' When she gets mad at me for the newest stupid thing I've done, or she isn't getting her way.

"Yep." He isn't gonna talk. I'm not fuckin' pushin' it. I'm already sick of this girly shit. He can do that shit wit' Beth or the other woman 'round here.

Got back from droppin' the kid with his pa and Beth had the munchkin asleep already. Little brotha took her an' put her in the playpen in our room an' I helped Suga to bed. I climbed into the bed next ta her an' she snuggled up close. "How're ya doin', baby? With everythin' that's happened?" Shit, my wife gets kidnapped an' beat on by my sadistic father an' she's worried 'bout me?

"Fine, suga." The words sit funny in my mouth.

"Quit bein' tough an' bottlin' it all. We both know how that works for ya. Ya been different since we got home, more'n just fussin' over me."

"What'cha want me ta say? I killed my piece o' shit father. Didn't even fuckin' hesitate. Shit, I should have made it slow an' painful for takin' ya an' layin' hands on ya. Shouldn't have left ya an' the kids. Done a shit job o' protectin' ya. I shoulda made him pay for every mark he left on yer body. Told the mother-fucker I'd kill him if I ever saw him again."

"It's not your fault. No, ya weren't here, ya were out getting' food an' supplies for yer family. Ya can't be here protectin' me an' the kids the whole time. Yer daddy woulda found a way ta take me, regardless. He was a crafty, mean man. I told Carl this an' I'll say it to ya as well. I woulda gone with him again if it meant protectin' Carl an' Judith. I knew ya an' Daryl would find me." She put her hand on my cheek, makin' sure I keep lookin' at her, even if it's too dark ta actually see her. "Ya protect what's yours. Don't ya doubt that. Ya did what ya needed ta do with yer daddy. It's time ya an' Daryl put that man behind ya an' move on with yer life. Neither one o' ya are like him. You're both sweet, lovin' men with hearts o' gold wit' a fucked up past."

"If I hadn't made ya my wife he wouldn't have come after ya. Weren't nothin' worse to the man than one o' us bein' any semblance o' happy."

"He was watchin' us for a lot longer than ya think. He was watchin' before ya made me yer wife. He woulda come after me even if I hadn't married ya. Anyone watchin' could tell ya Dixon's care 'bout me."

"We ain't the only ones who care 'bout ya. Whole damn camp does,"

She doesn't say nothin' for awhile an' I figured she fell asleep. "Daryl mentioned somethin' this morning. I wanted to talk to ya about it."

"What'cha wanna talk 'bout suga?" Glad as hell she's done talkin' about my pa.

"Daryl told me 'bout Carl thinkin' of me like a mom ta him."

That don't surprise me in the least. Hell, that's probably what's got him all quiet an' sad lookin' is the shit that happened yesterday an' near losin' his mother figure. "That surprise ya?" I felt her shake her head slightly.

"Do ya think it's weird, considerin' I'm not that much older than him?"

She's askin' me that, of all people? "Age doesn't mean much, or are ya forgettin' the fact I'm old enough ta be yer pa?"

"Daddy was in his 70's." I can't see her eyes, but I got the feelin' she's rolling them.

"Ya may only be, what? Six, seven years older than him, physically; Mentally ya got 20 some years on him."

"Guess yer right,"

"Usually," I laughed, when she nudged my shoulder. "What're ya goin' ta do 'bout it?"

I know my wife. She may not know it yet, but I know she'll tell the boy it's alright to think of her like that, an' he can even call her mom if he wants. I know how much my woman loves both o' them kids.

"Dar says he almost called me mom yesterday."

"Refers to ya as mom ta Ass Kicker, no surprise he'd start callin' ya it too. Ya been raisin' them since ya met 'em, from what I've reckoned. Ya gonna tell him ta jus' call ya it anyhow?"

"S'pose so," I can hear the smile in her voice, "Gotta talk ta Rick,"

"Ya want yer own someday?" I remember Daryl mentionin' something 'bout her wantin' her own. Think it was right before I got her the ring, after she kicked me outta our room.

"I used too. Right now Jude an' Carl are enough. You?"

"Never thought much 'bout it. Never wanted to be like my Pa, though, so made sure I never knocked anyone up." I told her.

"Ya wouldn't be like yer daddy. I've seen ya wit' Judith an' Carl. Ya'd be a great daddy."

* * *

She managed ta convince me ta go do the shit I needed to around the camp. Officer Friendly, her sis, Daryl an' Carl would be there throughout the day to check on her an' promised she wouldn't be alone. I checked on her every couple o' hours too. She jus' shook her head at me, smilin'.

I brought her dinner ta the cabin an' her sis an' her husband, little brotha an' Carl all got their food an' ate with us too. I think the whole goddamn camp would be in here if I'd let 'em all. After dinner they all cleared out, even takin' the baby with 'em, giving us some time alone.

"I talked ta Rick an' we talked ta Carl." She announced.

"Ya didn't waste any time, did ya?"

"Nope," Damn, her smile is contagious.

"What did ya an' Friendly decide?" I asked.

"If that's what he wants ta do, it's fine by us."

* * *

"Will you sing a song for Jude, mom? Do you know any Disney songs? She's never going to see a Disney movie." Carl asked Beth. It's the first time I've heard him call her mom since she told me they talked 'bout it four days ago. Beth glanced at me with a big ole smile on her face, happier than I've ever seen her.

"I think I know one ya'll will like. Ya jus' gotta put up wit' the fact I don't have someone singin' it with me. S'posed ta be a duet. An' I'm gonna take some pieces out."

He started nodding vigorously. Kid's got to much energy an' enthusiasm.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you.

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.

But with you I found my place. I see your face.

And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door, love is an open door

Love is an open door, with you, with you.

Love is an open door.

I've never met someone who thinks so much like me! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation. You and I were just meant to be!

Say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door. Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!

With you, with you, with you, with you!

Love is an open door!"

She kept lookin' at me the entire time she was singin' her love song. "Think it takes from the meanin' of the song when ya know what happened with her man." She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Ya've seen Frozen?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Beth**

Carl asked me ta sing a Disney song for Jude 'cause she'll probably never seen a Disney movie herself. I chose a song from Frozen, a duet originally, all about love and opening doors and getting through things.

Merle surprised me by not only knowing the song but having seen the movie too.

"Ya've seen Frozen?" I asked in complete shock.

"Crashed on a buddies couch fer a few days. His little girls watched the fu- damn thing on repeat." He defended himself. I started smilin' like crazy and I knew he watched it willingly. The little girls he mentioned might have watched it on repeat but he sat down an' watched it with them willingly. Knowin' my husband they all they had ta do was bat their eyelashes at him once an' he'd do anything they asked. I've seen Judy do it to him more than once when she wants him to play with her. She can't even talk yet an' she's got him wrapped around her fingers. The fact that he's started to watch his language around her is proof enough he cares more than he'll admit. He had a slight blush and it's the most endearing thing I've ever seen. I love that it's not me blushing for once.

* * *

Ever since he asked me to sing the Disney song, Carl's been callin' me mom consistently. The first couple o' times he called me mom was when it was just me an' him. Testin' the waters. It was really weird but the good kind of weird. Then he started callin' me mom in front o' Merle, then eventually in front o' his dad an' everyone else. I think he was scared me an' his dad would change our minds 'bout it. Carl looks happier and happier every day. I don't regret the decision at all. I love bein' called mom. Love Carl and Jude more than just about anything in the world.

Even Merle's been happier the last week or so since we came home and we've talked about his daddy and things about Carl. He's finally healing. We all are.

"Ya look happier than usual," Daryl commented one morning to me.

"Happier than a snowman in summer," I agreed and Dar looked at me like I've lost my mind. Merle laughed and then coughed, trying to hide it, from across the room.

"What the hell ya talkin' 'bout, girl?"

"Ask Merle, he'll explain," I grinned over at Merle who started choking and sputtering for real at my words.

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Suga,"

"That why yer turnin' six shades o' red an' splutterin'?" I turned back ta Daryl, "He's jus' embaressed 'cause I know he's seen Frozen,"

"What the hell's a frozen?"

I started laughing, tears streaming down my face. "It's a Disney movie," I said through my laughter.

"Tell me it's an ole one," Daryl pleaded.

"Nope, it came out a year 'fore the walkers took over."

"Ya've seen tha' one? Who's the fuckin' pussy now, brotha?" Daryl's words had no bite ta them, jus' good-natured ribbing.

* * *

"Mom!" I felt my heart leap out of my chest as Carl came runnin' in. "Come quick! Jude's walking!"

"Carl Grimes! Ya scared the heck outta me!" I chastised.

"Sorry mom," He grinned. I tapped two fingers under the brim of his sheriffs hat, knocking it back on his head and I could see his eyes again. "But, c'mon! You gotta come see!"

Merle came stumbling out o' our room, strappin' on his blade. "What the hell's goin' on? Who's hurt? Ass Kicker an' Tiger alright?"

"Everyone's okay, baby. Carl's just excited 'cause Judy's walkin'. I'm headed over ta Rick's. Ya gonna come see?"

Merle relaxed right away and started smiling. "Yeah, I'm comin'. Walkin' huh? Where's Darylina?"

"Don't know. Should I go find him?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, yer uncle's gonna want ta see his Little Ass Kicker walkin'." I don't know when it happened exactly but Daryl became Uncle Daryl an' Maggie an' Glenn get called Aunt an' Uncle too, now. Carl joked about needin' a title for Merle too, an' somehow Papa Merle stuck. The best part 'bout it is that he loves it. He loves Carl an' Jude as much as I do an' he's great with 'em. All his fears about bein' like his daddy are crazy, an' I think he's realizing it more an' more with all the time he spends with them.

* * *

I sat on the floor an' Rick held Jude's hands ta steady her a few feet away. He let her go an' she wobbled over to me. I sat in awe, watching her go. After a second I started encouraging her an' she fell into my arms, bouncing and giggling. "Good job, Jude! That's my girl!" I played with her for a bit until Daryl scooped her outta my arms. I went and stood next ta Rick an' Merle, watchin' Uncle Daryl wit' his Ass Kicker.

"What's the next hurdle? Boys?" Rick an' Merle both turned an' looked at me, both o' them going pale. Out o' the corner o' my eye I saw Daryl stiffen.

"No boys are ever getting near my baby girl." Rick announced.

Seconds after Rick, Merle said, "Ain't gonna let any boys near 'er."

"We gotta kill every single guy in camp 'fore she turns fifteen. Ain't nobody gonna be comin' near Ass Kicker. Look't Beth an' Merle. More'n twenty years apart. Bes' jus' kill 'em all." Daryl announced dead serious.

"Ya'll are ridiculous. Ya can't kill every guy jus' cause they might look at 'er someday." I commented.

"We can't?" They asked in unison. I shook my head an' took Jude back from Daryl.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Mama won't let them kill all the boys in camp. Gotta leave one around so he can protect ya an' love ya as much as Daddy, Papa Merle an' Uncle Daryl do. Though that's onna be a tall order."

"He'll have ta treat 'er like an Ass Kickin' Princess an' then some. Huh, princess?" Merle ran his hand through her brown curls.

"'s a good thing your brothers not here too. He'd be joinin' this over protective band-wagon too. Let's not tell all these over protective men that mama wants grand babies some day, huh? Might give 'em all heart attacks."

* * *

A/N: There is one more chapter left in this story and it's written and ready to go. Leave me lots and lots of reviews, please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Maggie**

My baby sister has thrived in this new world after leaving our farm. She managed to create a life and a family for herself and I can't be more proud of her. It took her getting kidnapped and roughed up for me to accept it and look past my prejudices against Merle Dixon.

I've always been fond of Daryl, Beth's brother-in-law. Those two had an immediate bond; they were drawn to each other. When they first started spending time together at the farm I thought something more might happen between them and I knew I would kill him if he tried anything. I liked him, but he was still a rough, mean, redneck at the time and that was still my sweet and innocent little sister, although from what Daryl's said my sister wasn't so innocent. It didn't take long after they started spending time together that we all saw difference in him. When he ran off with Merle after they escaped Woodbury we didn't think he'd come back. I think the only reasons he did were because of Beth, Judith, Rick and Carol. I guess, looking back at it all, Daryl took to Beth and she became a little sister to him immediately.

When Beth befriended Merle I never in a million years would have expected the friendship to eventually lead to her marrying the man. She takes after her mama that way, always seeing the goodness in people. As soon as I took off the blinders I had on concerning the man I could see the changes in him. He's still gruff and racist but you can see the softness and love in him when he's near Beth, Carl, Judith and even his brother. When he's with Beth it's like he's a completely different man. There is no doubt in my mind that Merle loves her and their family and would stop at nothing to protect them.

Beth became a mother for the first time at the prison to a baby girl that wasn't even her own. No one in our mixed up family would ever argue that Beth isn't that child's mother in every way but blood. The second time she became a mother was to Judith's big brother, Carl. Both of Rick's children have found a mom in her and I can't imagine it being any other way. Carl and Judith both call her mom, now. Judith and Carl's relation to Beth brought Rick and in turn, Michonne into her family, forming yet another irrevocable bond. The kids both took to calling Daryl Uncle Daryl, myself as Aunt Maggie, Glenn as Uncle Glenn. It started off as a joke by Carl but Merle soon became Papa Merle.

Merle and Rick still tend to clash, but they work through it quickly and there hasn't been another loss of a limb. It helps that Merle has become much better about curbing his anger and directing it into useful and productive outbursts. I don't know if that's thanks to Beth or the end of his father's hold on him or a combination of them both. Either way, The differences in Merle are huge.

Of all the moments in their relationship that I missed, her 'wedding' is the one I wish I had been there for the most. She recounted his bringing home a ring to her, and the fight that led to that point. But, I wish I could have seen the look on her face. She and I used to spend hours talking about marriage and our "dream man,"-whom it turns out- is completely different from the men we ended up with. We would lay out in the field behind the barn and look at the stars. Some nights our brother Shawn hung out with us, but usually he ran for the hills as soon as we started talking about boys and marriage.

Beth confided in me recently that since Judith is now about to turn six, her and Merle have started talking seriously about having a child of their own. She had said, "We've been here for five years, we've got a real doctor and we haven't seen a herd larger than thirty walkers in two years. I always wanted kids o' my own. Merle's not so sure still, but he's warmin' up to the idea. We've talked about it before but jus' in passing. He's always been scared o' bein' just like his daddy. I think he knows different now that he's helped raise Jude an' Carl with me'n Rick an' Michonne. Even Dar's been encouraging us to have our own."

Merle and I came to an agreement not long after Beth's kidnapping. I sucked up what was left of my pride and apologized for blaming him and accusing him of the things I did. We acknowledged our common ground-Beth- and that we would each do whatever it took to protect her. We never actually spoke the words but we came to the agreement that we'd play nice for hers and the kids' sakes. Somewhere along the line I actually came to mostly like him, accepting him fully into the fold. I guess he feels the same about me now.

We've all become a family and we all know full well that it's because of Beth Dixon.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The Dixon's is now officially over. I hope you all enjoyed this story.

Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter and the story in whole.

Thanks for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
